Darkness of Al-Hazard
by Triser
Summary: Something is brewing and the source of Darkness is waking... Events are unfolding that will impact a few lives and change more than that... Will Riot Force be able to stand up to the task of fighting gods or will they be crushed... The fourth in the passage of the Adventures of Riot Force...
1. Disjointed Plans…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these series… those that don't make appearances in the series that I'm using are from are mine… In fact the only thing I do own is the premise of this plot…

Chapter 0: Disjointed Plans…

Four thousand years ago…

"Diabound!" A blue haired teenaged girl shouted as she sat in a throne near misshapen creatures. "Where are the reports of Atlantis?"

"They have reported that they want to live in less than the livelihood that is insured here." A younger Diabound replied knelling to her.

"Fine… Will they allow me to store that damaged mana converter there?" The teen asked.

"They will, but why?" Diabound asked dodging a blue sphere, which made all the other creatures vanish.

"It got injured as well as lost its partner… I'm going to allow it time to recover from that. And maybe one day find it a new master." The teen replied as she looked at the older male. "Now see to it."

"Yes, my lady." Diabound stated as he vanished.

"You can take back control, Sarah." The teen stated as her hair changed to a pale blonde. "I hope dad understands why I work here." The teen muttered as she got out of the chair and sighed. "Sharing my body isn't very…" The teen started to say as her hair flashed blue. "Useful." She stated as it changed back. "I hate it when you do that."

On another planet…

"Lord Diabound." Another person stated surprised. "I thought we told you that we didn't want her technology."

"I'm not here to try that again. Would a storage facility for repairing a device, no where near any towns, be acceptable?" Diabound asked as he sat on a rock.

"Depends on if she plans on using it as a base to attack Sylfeid's forces?" the other person being revealed as an old man.

"They haven't fought each other in a while, why would Divine break that?" Diabound asked getting a sigh in reply. "Yes she is the Demon King of Darkness, but she hasn't done anything that makes her less than an honest person."

"I understand that, so how big of a place?" the old man asked.

"Not a big one, just big enough for one. This device got her attention on the battle field and she wants to see it repaired, and in time given a new master." Diabound replied with a sigh. "I did like it when there was battles every where, but times like this is boring."

"We'll have it built for her, with the supplies for the more advanced towns." The old man replied before walking away.

"If your people need anything." Diabound stated as he started to float. "You know how to get in touch."

In another location…

"Lady Sylfeid… that isn't proper." A young black haired dragon scolded another teen dragon.

"Shush Linith." Sylfeid ordered as she leaned on a door. "I want to know what my other generals are planning."

"They wouldn't dare break your orders… would they?" Linith quietly stated as she watched the teen listening to a door.

"Stop!" Sylfeid shouted as she slammed the door open. "I rather not start another lengthy war with her forces, more so with our morale as low as it is, because you three stubbornly lost five battles in a row in that last one."

"The tentative peace we have with her forces will not last." One general stated before being slammed into a wall.

"I'll make that decision. Not you." Sylfeid growled as she let him drop. "Look, in five days I'm going to be meeting with Chaotic Blue. Only that we are allowed only one follower."

"So which one of us…" A second one started to ask before his head met the table.

"None of you since you all tried to plan behind my back." Sylfeid muttered. "I'll be taking Linith with me instead… maybe Lock."

"I'll go." Linith stated quickly.

"Her… she can barely fight." The third member of the room stated before being kicked in the face by Linith.

"Try as hard as I can to get her to act like a princess that you all want… doesn't mean I can't fight." Linith stated in a cold voice. "She figured out what I was trying to do from the get go, but I never told her who ordered it."

"You three…" Sylfeid started to say as they started to vanish. "Are going back to eggs." She stated as she started to hold the table for her weight as her form started to change. "Crap…"

"Now princess..." Linith stated as she gained a more human appearance. "Please watch your tongue."

"Lin… where am I?" A now human teen asked as she looked about. "She took over while I was asleep again didn't she?"

"Why are you surprised?" Linith asked getting a chuckle. "You must be tired though."

"I am…" the teen replied as she leaned into Linith as they vanished from the room.

Days later on a desert like planet…

"Lisa Dragonroot." Sarah stated cordially as she sat next to Diabound. "You are ten minutes late."

"Sarah Takamachi, you uncouth commoner, you do not refer a princess without their title." Lisa stated, as she was dressed for a fight.

"That's Valkyrie Takamachi, Princess." Sarah replied as she stood up, also wearing clothes that looked ready for a fight.

"You got promoted?" Lisa asked surprised.

"Yeah… and I had to do it without Divine's help too." Sarah stated as her hair went blue. "And I would have refused to give it anyway."

"So what will the prize is this time?" Sylfeid asked, as Lisa now looked draconic.

"Well, we are pretty much even, so it can't be territory." Divine replied as she stretched. "And I'm getting tired of the wars."

"Figured as much." Sylfeid replied before frowning. "So why are we fighting?"

"Mother." Divine muttered. "Good vs. Evil… Light vs. Dark… Take your pick."

"Good point." Sylfeid replied. "If only we can stop the wars and still have our fights…"

"Maybe we can." Divine stated with a smirk. "Diabound leave… If I'm not back three days, look here first."

"I see. Linith the same." Sylfeid stated as she donned a smile. "That would work."

Two days later in a glass covered terrain…

"I won…" Divine stated, barely wearing what she started with as she sat on Sylfeid, whom also was wearing less than what she started with.

"You cheated… I never knew my tail was that sensitive." Sylfeid muttered as Divine still held the tip of the tail.

"Really?" Divine asked as she rubbed it getting spasms from the dragon. "Want to hear my plan?"

"Who gets to be on top?" Sylfeid replied as she had a somewhat blissful face. "Though will are hosts agree to it?"

"Good point… didn't think about that." Divine stated as she got off Sylfeid and helped her up. "We can burn one more day you know."

"Sylfeid, these were brand new." Lisa shouted as she looked at the outfit. "I heard that."

"Well?" Divine asked as she closed her eyes. "Okay."

"Lisa wants to go first…" Sylfeid stated sighing. "Something about her first."

"Same." Divine replied. "You do know this sharing a body thing was yours."

"I know." Sylfeid replied.

Three thousand six hundred years later…

"Diabound… Sylfeid and I want to rest…" Divine stated as she struggled to keep her host awake. "Even now this host is done for. I would like to sleep for six hundred years unhindered."

"Yes, my lady." Diabound replied as his eyes narrowed.

"And We are not to be disturbed for anything less than a pillar crash." Divine stated as her host died.

"Fine." Diabound replied before sighing.

"Did yours… I guess she did." Linith stated as she glared at the lord. "Did she say not to wake her up?"

"Correct, I'm allowed to think yours did as well?" Diabound asked with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah… For now a truce?" Linith stated as she held her hand out. "We both locate them and hide them."

"Yeah… but we would need help." Diabound replied.

"Lock and Terra… maybe Hel." Linith replied before leaving.

"I guess she hasn't forgiven me about dropping Sylfeid in her host's bed that one time." Diabound muttered as he vanished as well.

_**A/N: This is just a little back information... How old is Diabound and Linith... Why are they looking for their leaders when tasked not to... And what Connection does Nanoha have with Sarah... Will these events in the past have repercussions in the present... What will happen later...**_


	2. Rise of the New Devil…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these series… those that don't make appearances in the series that I'm using are from are mine… In fact the only thing I do own is the premise of this plot…

Chapter 1: Rise of the New Devil…

Several months after Otto left, she is now in Suna…

"Wha…" Otto grumbled as an explosion in the air happened again. "It is the middle of the night." She grumbled as she walked to the window and her eyes widened. "Garra…"

In the air…

"You are getting annoying, with that damn sand." A blonde haired person stated who had a long ponytail.

"Hn." Gaara grunted as he didn't look good.

"You are finished!" the blonde shouted as a clay bird rushed at Garra.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Otto shouted as a green array appeared in front of Gaara taking the blast. "Get your own boyfriend."

"I'm a guy." The blonde retorted getting an eye twitch from Otto.

"He likes girls." Otto stated as she was floating up between them.

"I'm not after him for that, he is just a target for my group." The blonde shouted getting Otto to twitch.

"Garra, head down to recover, I'll handle him." Otto commanded as she smiled. "It's time that the Devil of Destruction gets her due."

"Isn't that presumptuous." The blonde chided dodging a green beam. "Whoa!"

"That was a warning shot." Otto stated as hundreds of green spheres appeared. "Normally I would pick on a friend of mine for creating this much. Storm Drops fire." She stated as the orbs rocketed at the blonde.

"You… wait how are you flying?" The blonde asked as his ride dodged the green balls. "I can understand the Ichibi, and myself… but?"

"I can fly naturally." Otto replied as a staff appeared in her hands. "You are a strong opponent."

"Even if you protect the Ichibi, there will be stronger members after him." The blonde chided as he sent the bird higher into the air. "And I'll make sure this place turns into a crater!"

"Shadow." Otto ordered as she landed on a roof. "Start the Count down."

[Count 10.] Shadow Heart stated as Otto's eyes narrowed. [Count 9.]

'Where is he?' Otto thought as she scanned the sky.

[Count 8.]

'What is he doing?' Otto thought as the guy was plummeting to the village.

[Count 7.]

'Not fast enough…' Otto thought as the guy pulled up and went even higher. 'Oh… crap.'

[Count 6.] Shadow Heart stated as a green ball of light started to form and gather more specks into it. [Count 5.]

'What is that?' The blonde thought as he floated next to it as it expanded.

[Count 4.]

'Why is he just…' Otto thought as she started to smirk.

[Count 3.]

'Could it be her?' The blonde thought before frowning. 'Ninjutsu doesn't stick with one color for one person…'

[Count 2.] The orb now has the array forming exactly where the blonde was floating next to. [Count 1.]

"Hey!" Otto shouted at the blonde. "Want a lift to the next life?"

[Count 0.]

"After you!" the blonde retorted but frowned when he heard a rumble. "I'm going to be in deep…"

[Starlight Breaker Ex.] Shadow Heart stated as a massive green beam exploded sending the mad bomber away.

"Please reframe from using that in the village again." Gaara stated as a puffy sand cloud floated him to the roof she was on.

"I tried to make sure it didn't hit anything important." Otto stated as a massive explosion was heard miles away. "I'm going to be in trouble."

"That was an S-class missing ninja you just sent into that explosion, I think that can be overlooked." Gaara replied as he shook his head. "You and Matsuri will be the death of me."

"We aren't that bad." Otto muttered as she looked off to the side. "And she helps me with my research so we got along very well."

"Gaara!" A teenage girl shouted as she got on the roof. "Thanks Otto, you got rid of that pushy girl."

"Actually that was a guy." Otto replied getting Matsuri to pale massively. "My thoughts exactly."

"I like girls." Gaara muttered before sighing. "Wonder what it is like to have a normal life?" On earth thousands of people sneezed…

"Normalcy is overrated." Otto stated as she stood up and yawned. "That idiot woke me up."

Miles away…

"You lost." A guy in a heavy puppet stated to a guy in a crater.

"He had help… and if I didn't explode my clay bird I would have been in that other crater." The blonde stated as he coughed. "What type of ninjutsu was that?"

"From what I saw a combination attack that would overpower any tail beast." The puppet replied.

"It was only one and it was absorbing energy." The blonde corrected as she slowly got to his feet. "By the way where are we?"

"Bear Country." The puppet replied getting a sigh from the blonde. "Pain isn't going to be happy with us."

"But we do have news to report." The blonde muttered as he stood up. "Kakazu is going to make me pay out of my ass, first the robes and the healing and now to find out who it was."

"Did you get any information?" The puppet groaned as he heard that.

"Only that she called herself the Devil of Destruction." The blonde replied getting a nervous chuckle from the puppet. "Heard of her?"

"Not really, mostly hearsay. But she got that name for the amount of destruction she makes to end a battle." The puppet stated as they walked off.

"The rest isn't going to like this are they?" the blonde asked.

"No they are not."

On another planet two females and two males appeared…

"Why here?" One of the two females asked.

"Simple really, I had to get you three to a location so I could this." One stated as they all screamed as he laughed.

_**A/N: Akatsuki is moving a little early... Who is the blonde that Otto almost killed... And will Otto ask for some support about this group... The Devil of Destruction lives to the name doesn't she... And what did that guy do those three... Find out in the next chapter of Darkness of Al-Hazard, the next chapter is back on Mid...**_


	3. The reports of capture…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these series… those that don't make appearances in the series that I'm using are from are mine… In fact the only thing I do own is the premise of this plot…

Chapter 2: The reports of capture…

Inside an office…

{Hey Boss, we finally recaptured most of the escapees.} A guy with Brown hair stated.

"Any casualties?" Harry asked in a deadpan.

{Ummm… Hey Arange, what's the damages?} The guy shouts off to the side.

{We managed to only injure people this time, though three of the escapees will need body bags. I thought they learned the last time we fought them that magic doesn't work on us.} A female replied.

"At least it wasn't like last time… You five are just as bad as Nanoha is on damages, but sometimes you go out of your way just to kill." Harry stated. "But it gets wrote off as you guys lose yourselves to that virus."

{No shit really?} the guy replied.

{Veyron, we were told that by the people that got us out of that place. How they found out about it is something that they never told us.} Arange muttered. {And for our report we didn't have to React at all to capture these idiots.}

"So who is still missing?" Harry asked.

{The Old Fart, a Toad, and a cyborg.} Veyron replied before sighing. {Are we getting pulled back?}

"Yes, even though you guys are working for the TSAB, they rather have you monitored. I tend to disagree with that, and that's why you get more time off than the rest." Harry told them. "You guys are the best at what I ask you to do, be thankful I got you five."

{Why's that?} Veyron asked.

"The same thing that they wanted to use Caro for… to some of the Brass, you guys are expendable." Harry replied before sighing. "I don't see that, you guys just have a condition that forces you to have fights more often, heck most of my division is catered to mass destruction."

{See you back at HQ, Boss.} Veyron stated as the link closed.

"Those five, Hayate never actually told me why she wanted to see them redeemed." Harry muttered as he leaned back. "Where is those three, and who is the person that broke out all these people."

"Good question." Reinforce asked as she looked over to her master. "Otto sent in a request."

"Otto… why is she sending a request for?" Harry asked.

"It seems that Suna had an attack perpetrated by a rouge ninja, that she was told by an old man from Konoha are all powerful to take on one of the kages." Reinforce replied reading the report. "She would like to have a team that could take the fight to them."

"Send in two teams of reserves to her… I know that isn't what she would expect, but there is something about this escape attempt that bothers me." Harry stated as he looked at his desk. "I've been getting requests by the other brass to let them have the Eclipse team, for a drop operation and refuse to give me more than that." He muttered as he swiped at a screen. "This is an odd report…"

"What's odd about it?" Reinforce asked.

"Several bases of the TSAB on Earth have been wiped out. But the odd thing is this photograph." Harry stated as he brought up a picture. "I found one of the escapees… but how is he so young."

"The person that broke him out?" Reinforce asked getting a curious look.

"If so… we might be in more trouble than we thought." Harry muttered as he looked at a picture of a young Albus.

Later that day inside a large meeting room…

"Stars Team, I'm assigning you to head to Earth to capture Albus Dumbledore, this is a recent picture of him." Harry stated as he showed the picture. "The reason that it is Albus, a survivor stated that is what he called himself."

"Great, just what we needed, a nut job that got a youth job." Vita muttered. "Wait, I thought Stars wasn't going to be sent into any high combat situations."

"Things change, Lighting team has got this report." Harry stated as he brought up a picture of an ugly toad like creature. "I have a sad feeling that this used to be Umbridge." He stated as he looked at Fate and her team. "Do be careful."

"Understood." Fate stated as she sighed.

"And Sun… you are going after this report." Harry stated as he brought up the last file he got. "This is Quatro… her attack on the outskirts of the Church makes me question her motives."

"She is after Vivio." A new voice stated as a wheelchair was brought in. "It should be quite obvious as the School she goes to is attached to the church."

"Why are you helping us?" Fate asked.

"Funny, I have nothing else to lose." Jail replied with a sad smile. "I was right not to join with that guy, and the spell I sent at him did nothing."

"What?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, Chrono had the same reaction." Jail muttered. "The thing is to beat this guy would take something we do not have… so to make him leave would be the next best thing."

"And how do we do that?" Harry asked.

"By getting rid of his smokescreen." Jail replied. "These three have been set up to be a distraction for his real motive… what that is I'm not sure."

"How sure are you on that?" Harry asked as he looked at the three pictures.

"Highly sure that they are distractions, I should know a distraction move as I did one myself." Jail replied as he sighed. "The Attack I did was nothing more than a means to get the Three Brains into trouble."

"Oh." Harry replied as he looked at the screens. "Teams you have the order, take them down."

"We will." The teams stated as one.

Later that night…

"I hope I did the right thing." Harry stated as he watch the Cradle leave and another ship take off. "Reinforce, where does this fit in the ideal plans we made?"

"It doesn't." Reinforce replied as she watched her master. "Don't dwell on it."

"I'm not… Just got a bad feeling that is all." Harry muttered as he looked at the moons.

Elsewhere on the planet…

"Why is Quatro attacking here?" Carim rhetorically asked the person next to her.

"How should I know how she thinks, I might be related to her… but I've never gotten along with her." Sein replied as she got ready for a fight.

"That was a question that didn't need to be answered." Carim muttered as she frowned. "Hold the line." Carim ordered as she walked into her office and picked up a packet of notes. "Which one did… The one with the color of the setting sun will not return the same as she left… forever changed… that doesn't bode well."

_**A/N: Does what Carim say bother anyone... who does it mean and what does it infer... Why is Albus on Earth again... why does Umbridge now look like a toad, more than normal... Why is Jail helping... who is Veyron and Arange... Will the added help to Otto deal with the issues she has to deal with... And what is Quatro after at the church... Will the teams ever be the same...**_


	4. The Kage Summit

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these series… those that don't make appearances in the series that I'm using are from are mine… In fact the only thing I do own is the premise of this plot…

Chapter 3: The Kage Summit…

In Gaara's office…

"Let me get this straight, you are going to be meeting with the other four leaders in a neutral ground with only two guards each and you actually trust the others to do the same?" Otto asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Yes, as you are not a member of my forces you can join us at the meeting as you are a critical witness to the events." Gaara replied as he looked at the paperwork. "In fact I'll be taking Temari with me leaving Kankuro to deal with the paperwork. Matsuri will be the other member."

"You do care about us… wait you do realize that Kankuro will hate you for this." Otto retorted as she snickered.

"It was him or Baki, and Baki told me when I took over that he will never do paperwork in this office ever again." Gaara deadpanned.

"Oh that reminds me… I got a reply about that backup I requested." Otto stated getting Gaara to nod. "Let's see… two groups of the reserves… I asked for my team… not reserves…"

"There might be trouble the requires them." Gaara replied getting Otto to sigh.

"I just hope there isn't a member that can take on my mother." Otto muttered before looking at the sky. "If there is… I'm screwed."

"Get ready to head out in five days." Gaara ordered. "And tell Matsuri for me."

"Fine." Otto called back as she left the office.

"Kankuro." Gaara stated as he looked off to the side. "I know you are listening… get in here now."

A few days later in an ice covered land…

"So this is the Land of Iron?" Otto stated as she trudged behind the group. "You guys could have warned me that this place is cold."

"You should have bundled up like we did at that last inn." Temari replied with a snicker. "Of course my brother would share body heat with you… Mphf… Gaara!"

"No picking on her, or I'll talk about your not boyfriend." Gaara stated in a very deadpan voice.

"Shikamaru is not my boyfriend!" Temari shouted.

"He didn't say anything about Shikamaru by name." Matsuri chided with an evil smirk. "So why did you assume he was talking about that bum?"

"You tricked me!" Temari growled as she then groaned. "Fine."

A few more hours later…

"You are late." A massive man stated as he sat at a table.

"Sorry, it takes time to get here from the desert." Gaara replied as he sat down.

"Why do you have three girls with you?" A short old man asked as he waved at the three girls that traveled with him.

"Otto isn't a member of my forces and is a diplomat of the TSAB." Garra replied, as he looked at those present.

"So she is here because you think the TSAB should be notified of these attacks?" Kakashi asked, as he looked bored.

"That is correct." Gaara replied.

"And why is it that only the Hokage knows of this group she is from?" A beautiful woman stated getting a nod from the other two kages.

"That is because two members of the TSAB fell into a Konoha team's mission and decided to stay put while their forces looked for them. It was during the Chunin exams that a small team from that group appeared and help fighting off the invasion caused by the Sound forces." Kakashi replied before looking at the others. "I hope that is acceptable Mizukage."

"That it is. So about this Akatsuki, why are you so up in arms about it Kazekage?" The Mizukage asked.

"I was the target of the attack, and he kept referring me as the Ichibi, which I am the Jinchurriki of." Gaara stated as he looked over to the old man. "And it was a rouge of your village, I'm not putting the blame on your village alone, as my own village has a member in its ranks as well."

"Deidara?" The old man stated surprised. "Stupid fool. But Akatsuki has never shown themselves to be a threat to me before."

"And that is where you are wrong." Kakashi stated as he looked at the old man. "Have you heard from your Jinchurriki?"

"Han is anti-social so it isn't much a surprise that I haven't… But Roshi… you mean that they were staking out my village to get them?" The old man shouted in anger.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they were the ones that killed the previous Mizukage than." The Mizukage revealed as she sighed. "And Tsuchikage, if what we heard now is anything to question it is the motives of these individuals and not are past actions."

"So what do we do now?" the massive man asked getting Otto to sigh.

"Isn't it oblivious, find them and remove them as a threat." Otto stated as she sighed. "Yes they are powerful enough to take on one of you, so can I."

"You little." The massive man started to say as lighting rippled around him and he swung a punch at her after charging at her only to stop as her fist was already in his gut.

"As I said, I can take you all on. Which means that for those that are left I will start training so that they can take them on." Otto replied as she removed her hand from him. "Also it would be imperative to find out what each of these members are able to do, that way we can plan on how to counter them."

"I can help with two known groups that deal with my nation." The Tsuchikage stated as he sighed. "One is Hiden of Hot Springs, he is a follower of Jashin and can't be killed by normal means, his partner is Kakazu of Waterfall, he is a beast also can't be killed by normal means."

"I have reports from my spy that was in Akatsuki." Kakashi stated getting the entire summit to look at him. "Risky I should know, but Itachi Uchiha was the mole in their ranks. The leader of the group refers himself as Pain; nothing known about him but it is stated that Kakazu is scared of him, his partner is a Paper user known as Konen, also known as the Tenshi of Rain." Kakashi stated as he flipped a paper. "Next up is Sasori of the Red Sands, a Suna Puppet master, his partner is Deidara of Rock, and both are known to get into arguments about Art." Kakashi shook his head ad changed papers than flipped the sheet over. "Kisame of Mist, the holder of Samehelda and was Itachi's partner in the group. I skipped over the two that the Tsuchikage went over. Then there is Zetsu and Tobi, village unknown for both, these two are not seen often and have been known to talk to each other or to Pain directly." Kakashi stated as he sighed. "And I take that back about Pain, it seems that a problem that was resolved a few months ago gave a report of massive proportions. It seems that Pain is actually six people, but Itachi made it out as there is only one…"

"If I may, I think Pain is the strongest member of their group and might be as strong as my mother… if not stronger." Otto muttered as she looked down. "I'm going to get stronger too… But I think both reports of this Pain are truthful, Itachi doesn't have a reason to lie and this issue, is trying to get back into good graces so lying isn't the best way… but how can there be six of one individual?"

"Actually the report stated six different individuals that all call themselves the Paths of Pain. The only reason I'm not disbelieving it is the fact that his forces had no reason to lie to us." Kakashi muttered as he sighed. "To sum it up each village save Kumo has a member in Akatsuki, and we each have a reason to be attacked by this group."

"My goal was to bring us together to plan on how to combat this group without resorting to a full scale war." Gaara stated as the leader of Iron finally looked up.

"It is a good idea for the remaining Jinchurriki to get training from the TSAB ninja, and also have each village attempt to remove the threat of this group by watching their actions and then take them out with little losses." The leader of Iron stated. "But each village will send a group of two individuals to Iron to act as an attack squad for this group, one team lead by Konoha and the other Kumo."

"That sounds odd." Kakashi stated as he looked at the other kages. "Sure only Konoha and Kumo at the moment doesn't have a member in it, but Konoha did once."

"True, but your village compiled plenty of data on the group." The Iron leader replied getting a nod from the Raikage.

"Fine." The Tsuchikage muttered with a frown. "I guess my forces could work with Konoha if the situation requires it."

"Same, even though I'm rebuilding my forces from the massacres we can spare a few to help out." The Mizukage replied.

"I'll send my two best." Gaara stated as he looked at the table. "Thank you for listening."

Several days later…

"Out of the freezer and back into the oven." Otto stated as she sighed. "This place is weird."

"You make it sound that the other continent isn't as bad." Matsuri stated getting a sigh from Otto.

"I'll tell you one day." Otto stated as she looked up to the stars. 'Please don't make this impossible.'

_**A/N: Will her training the other targets protect them from this group... and will the Kages actually work together on this... Will Matsuri ever find out what Otto meant... Will Otto need more help than what she was given... And will the world be safe...**_


	5. Insanity… pt 1…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these series… those that don't make appearances in the series that I'm using are from are mine… In fact the only thing I do own is the premise of this plot…

Chapter 4: Insanity… pt 1…

Outside a church…

"Stop hiding!" Quatro shouted as she fired an energy attack at the building.

"IS: Slaughter Arms." Sette stated as two boomerangs went past Quatro.

"Sette, you need to work on your aim. And it is poor form to throw your only weapons." Quatro chided before getting hit in the back by said boomerangs. "You bitch."

"Mine always comeback." Sette stated as she held one on her shoulder and the other like a sword.

"You never were this talkative." Quatro muttered as she stood up surprising Sette. "Blast sphere.

"IS: Wide Impluse!" Another voice stated as Sette vanished. "Quatro, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Wrong with me? Why aren't you completing the master plan?" Quatro asked as she looked demented.

"The Doctor gave us all different orders Quatro, you know that." Tre replied settling into a combat stance.

"Right…" Quatro stated as she rolled her eyes. "Like I'll believe that."

"You're insane." Sette stated scared.

"I am not." Quatro replied as she jumped dodging a spear that imbedded where she was. "And now you are helping them?"

"You are under arrest… again." Hayate stated as she held to spears in her hand and a new spear appeared behind her.

"Put a sock in it." Quatro replied as she sent a black sphere at Hayate who backhanded it. "Wha…"

"Why so surprised?" Hayate asked right as the sphere detonated upon hitting the ground. "What the?"

"Now you know why I'm surprised." Quatro retorted as she vanished from sight and tried to attack Hayate from behind.

"You are an idiot." Hermione stated as she punched Quatro into the ground. "Don't drop your guard on her."

"I know…" Hayate replied as she looked at her leader. "Something is wrong with her."

"Sun Team is here." Hermione stated as the rest of the team arrived.

"Where is the White Devil?" Quatro asked as she looked at the team.

"They were sent to another location to get one of the other escapees." Hayate replied with a smile. "Looks like you didn't get the memo."

"I wanted to see her face when I use her daughter against her." Quatro shouted as she started to laugh. "After she beat me the last time, I came up with the perfect solution to that."

"Not going to work either as Vivio isn't here." Hermione stated getting Quatro to look at them oddly.

"You are not fooling me." Quatro replied as her body convulsed and her form started to shift. "Hahahahahahaha…"

"What the…" Draco stated disgusted about the transformation they were seeing.

"I am unstoppable!" The creature chided as it stood to its newfound height.

"This doesn't bode well." Daphne stated as she held her sword out and the grip opened.

"Daphne, go black." Hermione ordered not taking her eyes off of the massive creature.

"I'm not sure if I can control it or not!" Daphne shouted back.

"Do it anyways!" Hermione ordered. "We have to use our biggest guns!"

"Drei!" Hayate shouted as another unison device floated near her. "Hermione my limiter!"

"Right…" Hermione muttered under her breath. "Access control Hayate, limiter release."

"Thanks." Hayate stated as she unisoned with her second unison device.

"Black." Daphne stated in a quiet voice.

[Ødeleggelse modus. Armor systemet aktiveres til full beskyttelse. Innstillingen alle safeties til null. Master, ønsker du å bruke den andre fase?] Shining Light asked as Daphne started to glow. _**(Destruction Mode. Armor system activated to full protection. Setting all safeties to zero. Master, do you wish to use the second phase?)**_

"Third Phase." Daphne stated as she looked at the creature. "First is not enough and second isn't controllable."

[Forstått, tredje fase.] Shining Light replied as the glow receded from Daphne who was now wearing thick silver plate armor with wings appearing from the back, holding two black swords that were glowing with blue energy. _**(Understood third phase.)**_

"Shiro, Mode 2" Draco stated as he held the blade up and it changed into a bow. "What I got tired of all the heavy hitters getting all the action."

"_Come forth Quazicotil!_" Hermione stated as a large blue array appeared and a feathery serpent appeared.

"_You called… well I can see why._" The snake stated as it spotted the large creature that was fighting the rest of her squad.

A few miles away…

"Phantom Sniper." Deici stated as she pulled the trigger for her BFG, and a large explosion hit the giant creature, but no damage showed.

In the battle…

"Nothing we hit it with damages it." Hayate muttered as she watched it regenerate for her last attack. "What are we going to do?"

"Keep going it can't keep regenerating." Hermione replied as she fired off arrows off her crossbow.

"Then my forces will help." Carim stated as the churches forces joined the fray.

"Don't get careless." Hayate chided as she sighed. "Blaster System Limit Three."

"Don't get over your head." Carim retorted as she pulled out a spear. "We are going to protect the church."

Hours later…

"Why isn't it dying?" Hayate muttered as she hid behind a wall plugging cartridges into her spear then wiping blood from her lips.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Carim replied as she looked around their cover and frowned. "At this rate, I'll need to redo the budget for repairs of the church."

"You do know that the TSAB will help this time." Hermione stated, as she looked tired. "Where is she getting that extra energy?"

"Don't know… don't care…" Daphne stated as she landed next to them. "From what we found out nothing below a rank C spell deals any damage, and only Hayate's spells deal lasting damage for short periods."

"Which means that her regeneration is high… so it should have cut out awhile back." Hermione muttered as she watched Deici's shots do minor damage that just repaired before another hit. ~Deici wait for a wound Hayate makes before shooting it.~

~Sure.~ Deici replied.

"Hayate, I want you to make the biggest injury you can make." Hermione stated as she started to smile. "We are going to use your damage to inflict greater injuries."

"I see." Hayate stated as she held the spear out. "Sickle."

[Sichel Form.] Skyline stated as it changed shape into a sickle.

"Deadly Punishment!" Hayate shouted as she leaped up spun around and sliced four times into Quatro-creature. ~NOW!~ She thought as shots riddled into the cuts but after some time their was no damage. "No way…"

"I'm invincible." Quatro stated, as the damage she took didn't even phase her being. "You are all at my mercy."

"We are in so much trouble." Hermione stated to Carim.

"I agree… my people are tired from the fight and you guys are running low on cartridges and more than likely mana as well." Carim stated as she took a look at the creature. "We might have to ask for more aid."

"What aid, the Navy is out as they are dealing with threats on their bases, ground forces sent most of theirs to Earth to counter attacks there, Riot Force sent teams out to each location as well." Hermione replied.

"What about the air forces?" Carim asked.

"Went to aid both the Navy and ground forces." Hayate replied. "Any more bright ideas?"

"Harry." Daphne stated as she looked at the group. "But…"

"Not again… I rather not have to replace the entire church." Carim muttered as she sighed.

"Then we are all you got." Hermione snapped. ~Deici, how are you faring?~

~Tired, but I can keep going. Wait there is…~ Deici started to say but was cut off.

_**A/N: Poor Quatro, what did that guy do to her... Why is Hayate immune to that attack Quatro fired... Will Sun Team and the Church be victorious against her... What happened to Deici... And who has arrived... Why is Hayate the only one that makes lasting damage before the regeneration kicks in... Will this be a sad end for the team... Only time will tell...**_


	6. Insanity… Pt 2…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these series… those that don't make appearances in the series that I'm using are from are mine… In fact the only thing I do own is the premise of this plot…

Chapter 5: Insanity… Pt 2…

With the others…

~Deici!~ Hermione shouted as she looked at Quatro. 'She didn't send an attack at Deici, but what was she trying to say…' She thought as several hundreds of reddish pink balls exploded against Quatro. "Wendi, check on Deici!"

"I just got here and want to help…" Wendi replied as she dodged an attack sent at her. "Whoa, where is my damage?"

"That's why, Deici is not responding." Hermione stated as she watched Quatro. "So far nothing we've hit her with sticks."

{Hermione, you better move, there is a powerful force heading your way, scale stronger than Hayate.} Lucino stated from a monitor.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked. "Hayate is the highest classed mage in existence, you mean to tell me something is even more stronger than her is heading right here?"

{We just picked it up; the system can't even pinpoint the actual center of the flux because it keeps shifting.} Lucino replied before sighing. {Whatever it is… it is heading your way.}

"Great…" Hermione muttered as she sighed. "Either way we are boned."

"Darkness beyond Twilight." A female voice stated as a figure walked into the fray. "Crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the Stream of time is where your power grows." She continued as her red hair blew back with no wind. "I pledge my self to conquer all those that stand before me."

'Who is her target, Quatro or us?' Hermione thought as she frowned at the person's stance.

"You dare to stand before me?" Quatro chided as she sent a black sphere at the new person, which caused a massive explosion.

"Great she is dead." Hayate muttered as she sighed. "So…"

"Let all the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess." The person stated with a smirk. "Did you actually think that would work on me?"

"What?" Quatro asked shocked and surprised.

"Dragon Slav!" The woman shouted as a billowing blast of energy ripped forth and nailed Quatro with a even bigger explosion than Quatro made against her. "Great… my third most powerful spell isn't enough, must be because of the shaft…"

'Shaft?' all the others thought.

"Fine then." The woman stated as she watched Quatro regenerate but at a slow rate than before. "Lords of the four worlds grant me all the power that you possess." She chanted as four gems that were on her person lit up. "Lord of Dreams that Terrify. Sword of Cold and Darkness. On thy bonds I do swear to break the chains of Heaven. Let us show the path of True Destruction and the power that can slay the gods themselves." The girl stated making the group shiver at the power that she was revealing. "Ragna Blade." She stated as a pure black two-handed sword appeared in hand. "Let's remove this eyesore off of mother's shaft."

"What is that!" Quatro asked as she took a step back only for the other woman to appear next to her.

"Shadow Step." The woman stated in a monotone. "Tear through everything!" She shouted as she swung the sword slicing Quatro only once but Quatro soon exploded into hundreds of bloody chunks, that soon started to turn black and then into smoke that was then absorbed by the odd sword.

"Who are you?" Carim asked as she looked ready to fight.

"Just a traveler." The woman replied as she looked at the group with twin gold eyes. "Do you know where I can find Chaotic Blue or Sylfeid Blue?"

"No we don't." Hermione stated as she walked up. "Did you attack one of my team members?"

"You mean that girl in the desert?" The woman asked and getting a nod in return. "I just gave her a little sleep spell, it will wear off."

"What was that, that you blasted her with?" Hayate asked.

"Power from Ruby Eye Shabringdo." The woman replied with a frown. "Normally it would have leveled the entire area of effect, but seeing that it only did damage to the creature…"

"Level the entire area, how much of an area?" Carim asked fearfully.

"Depends on how many lines I used to conjure it, all of them… you guys would be pretty much dead. Skip a few the power drops dramatically. Now as you guys don't have the information I was looking for I'm off." The woman replied before walking off but was shocked to see Hermione move in front of her.

"You need to give your statement for the reports we are all going to have to fill out." Hermione stated as she started to struggle with her breath.

"You are exhausted, but my mission that I was sent here for is vital for all life on this shaft." The woman stated in a deadpan.

"Shaft…" Hermione asked as she looked up.

"You guys don't know much do you? The reason why most of your spells or attacks were doing little to harm that thing… it was infused with chaos, only someone with chaos energy in their body can bypass that." The woman stated as she sighed. "Hmmm… You over there with the sickle, why do you radiate chaos as well?"

"Huh?" Hayate asked as she blinked. "Radiate Chaos, just who are you?"

"So you do know why… The Golden Light of all Chaos sent me." The woman stated as she faded from view.

"The Golden…" Hayate muttered as her eyes widened. "That person is someone that we can't fight evenly."

{Hermione, are you guys alright?} Lucino asked getting a nervous chuckle from the group. {The chaotic reading just vanished. No trail to follow… it just vanished.}

"Lucino, if what I know is right… she serves the one that powers Harry's most powerful spell, Giant Gallows Trade." Hayate stated in fear. "I only felt that energy for a fraction and it still haunts me."

"Good, is that all." Hermione stated as she reverted to her normal attire. "We are going to be out of action for a while." She stated as she hit the ground out.

In an odd dimension…

"Let's see… if I were a giant malevolent being where would I hide?" The woman asked herself right as a woman with half her body covered walked up to her.

"What are you doing here, Being from the Red Shaft?" the other woman asked.

"And who might be asking?" the first asked.

"Hel, Dragon Lord of Judgment, and Dark Lord of Punishment."

"A Maryuko?" The woman asked surprised. "And I thought Valgaav was weird, but unlike him you are in perfect balance."

"I should… as I was created by both the Maoh and the Ryukami." Hel replied.

"Interesting, do you know where I… Whoa!" the woman shouted as she dodged an attack. "Watch it, I might be human, but at the moment I have the power of Mother." The woman stated getting the other woman to freeze.

"You dare invoke her name…" Hel chided as she tried to move.

"Mother of all things is my master." The woman stated as she stood up. "And at the moment she is annoyed that this world hasn't been doing anything after I accidentally woke her up."

"You did what?" Hel asked.

"I created a spell that I shouldn't have." The woman replied before looking at Hel. "Now where is Chaotic Blue and Sylfeid Blue?"

"Don't know, Diabound and Linith might know but they are under orders that they refuse to discuss." Hel replied as she walked off. "What ever you do, don't make them fight. They grew tired of it."

"Oh great… another set." The woman groaned as she flopped on the weird space. "Dark Star and Volfeid all over again… Or is it…"

Inside a hospital wing…

"Wha…" Deici muttered as she sat up and looked around the room. "What happened, did we win?"

"Yeah, but the entire team is down and out save you, Wendi, and I." Hayate stated as she leaned on the doorframe. "Reports are due after everyone has a chance to recharge… What happened out there?"

"How should I know… Unless you are asking me what happened to me?" Deici asked and getting a nod in return. "Saw someone walking up as she started to appear from no where, and then I'm dreaming…" Deici stated as she gained a red face.

"Dreaming of Nove?" Hayate asked with a smirk.

"None of your business." Deici muttered as she stood up. "What happened to Quatro?"

"Dead, the person that knocked you out killed her with two different attacks. The second one finished her off with a single hit." Hayate replied with a sigh as she walked through the room. "If you see her again back off."

"Why?" Deici asked with a frown.

"She is far stronger than I am." Hayate replied as she looked out the window and at the moons. "If she does comeback it might be as an enemy."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked as she looked at her second in command.

"Just a hunch." Hayate replied with a frown. "And one that I hope is wrong."

_**A/N: Who was it that stepped in to defeat Quatro... will she be an enemy later on or will she be a very good aid... What is with reading on this new person... Why is she looking for the two Blues... And who is Mother... Will the Sun Team recover before more trouble arrives and what will happen with the other teams... And will Otto kill Kira Hachi, otherwise known as Killer B...**_


	7. Meeting for the best…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these series… those that don't make appearances in the series that I'm using are from are mine… In fact the only thing I do own is the premise of this plot…

Chapter 6: Meeting for the best…

In the middle of one of Suna's Training fields…

"So do you think they will be here?" Otto asked as she looked off to the side and sighed.

"Konoha will. Kumo maybe." Gaara replied as he sat on a rock nearby too.

"Hi Gaara." Naruto stated as he walked up to the Kage.

"It is Kazekage, Naruto." Gaara replied before sighing. "Who am I kidding, you will just call me by name anyways."

"Ixy did change you didn't she." Naruto stated as he sat near them.

"She opened my eyes that's all. Matsuri and Otto helped with the rest." Gaara replied as a green haired girl walked up looking around shyly.

"Is this the right place?" She asked as she showed a Waterfall Headband.

"Gaara where is she from?" Otto asked.

"Waterfall…" Gaara stated with narrowed eyes.

"I'm the Jinchurriki of the Seven Tails." She stated with her head down. "I guess I'm at the wrong location."

"No you are in the right place, but I thought only the major villages had one or two." Otto stated as she looked at the girl oddly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked looking at Otto.

"Name." Otto ordered with a snap.

"Fu." The younger girl replied scared.

"Otto, don't scare her." Gaara stated as he sighed.

"She is scary…" Fu quietly stated to herself.

"My mother is even scarier." Otto stated before snickering. "Don't worry, you are here for training to handle people that are after you."

"Why would they want me… I'm not well liked in my village. So I'm not a worthy target for ransom." Fu stated with an odd look.

"Well not you in particular, but you have something that they want." Otto stated getting a look of comprehension on Fu's face with a very pale face.

"Yo, is this the little shinding that my bro told us about?" a tall muscular man asked a blonde woman with looked very irritated.

"It has to be you idiot! The Kazekage is right there!" The Blonde shouted at her companion. "I wanted to get here with little problems, but no, your brother tells, no, ordered me to make sure that no one kills you because of your damn mouth!"

"Cool it little cat, I just want to… OMPH!" The guy started to say but was stunned when he felt something connect with his gut.

"Can it, I can't take bad rap. If you are going to rap, do it when I'm not around otherwise…" Otto started to say as she looked to her side at the large furrow that was made out of glass. "You get what happened there. Understand?"

"Yes." The guy replied.

"Now… there are only five of you remaining. The other four aren't here due to Akatsuki getting them." Otto stated getting confused looks from Fu, the other girl, and the tall guy. "Akatsuki is a group after you five."

"Then they are fools, me and Bee could take on people like that." The female that griped about her companion stated.

"Oh, you think so, one of them fought Gaara to a stand still above Suna, and from what we found out in the meeting he might have been the weakest member." Otto chided.

"Wha… you're kidding?" Naruto stated shocked. "You are immensely strong Gaara to fight evenly against you…"

"If I hadn't blasted him away there might have been more issues." Otto stated as she sighed. "And reports have revealed that he is still alive, how I don't know."

"So why are we here then?" Naruto asked getting annoyed.

"Glad that you asked." Otto replied with a smile. "Today is more of a meet and greet. Tomorrow, we will go to a different village and train there for two weeks."

"That sounds boring." Naruto stated, as Otto smile didn't fade.

"While training you all will be learning how to fight high level opponents without dying. How?" Otto continued as if Naruto didn't interrupted her. "Is with my family's patented Training From Hell. Otherwise known as High and Dirty training."

"That sounds creepy." Bee stated as he sighed. "I'm Kira Bee."

"Yugito." The blonde stated as she looked at Otto.

"Fu." Fu stated quietly.

'Need to break a shell too.' Otto thought with her smirk getting bigger.

'That smirk is scary.' Fu thought as she heard Chomai chuckle. 'I heard that!'

"Naruto." Naruto stated with gusto.

"A little louder next time, I don't think your home village didn't hear you." Otto stated in a deadpan. "Do that again I'll give you this as an Enema." She stated as she held a green orb that was glittering with anger.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto stated in a normal voice.

"Gaara." Gaara stated as he looked at the group.

"Otto, and I'll be your trainer." Otto stated as her smirk fell for a moment. 'Oh god, why did that pop into my head... I'm not Hayate… I'm not like my mom's crazy friend… So why the hell did I come up with a picture of weird cute critters that go into balls pop into my mind.'

"Something wrong?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing…" Otto replied with some nervousness. "Well to put a notice down, there will be no extra training without me present, if you ask first I might allow it, but only if you need the extra effort."

"But how are we going to get stronger if you are going to hold us back like that?" Naruto asked getting Otto to look at her.

"Look shrimp." Otto stated ignoring the outcry from Naruto. "If you want to get stronger than someone that is out to kill you by over training your body to the point it nearly kills you."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto shouted back at her.

"There is a limit to how much training your body can take at any given time, go over that you have to spend time in a hospital that reverses all that hard gained work that you put in. My mom created a combat jutsu so powerful, so destructive, that she had to recreate it so it wouldn't kill the user." Otto stated, as she looked annoyed. "Why, it pushes the body well beyond its limits and for each and every hit you take or do it slowly kills you, that is what over training does."

"Oh." Naruto stated as he looked down. "No one ever told me about that… well Subaru tried to but I guess I toned her out."

"Subaru has the same habits you do, but she has a good reason for that." Otto stated as she ruffled his hair. "Tomorrow, we head for Konoha."

"My sister isn't going to like this." Gaara stated with a smirk. "But it helps that she needs to stay here for a few weeks."

Later that night…

"Temari, I need you here." Gaara stated as he sat behind his desk.

"I had a mission planned for tomorrow, ask Kankuro." Temari demanded.

"I can't, he is out on a mission and won't be back till next week." Gaara replied as he looked tired.

"Give you're over eager youngster a chance to hold the fort down till Kankuro gets back." Temari offered.

"Matsuri, out of the question." Gaara stated as a shiver went down his spine. "She would abuse the position. You've seen what she did to one of my dissenters."

"I thought that was Otto." Temari paled when she stated that. "Chiyo?"

"NO!" An elder female voice shouted from somewhere in the village.

"She heard me?" Temari asked in a deadpan.

"The elderly have skills that would make us look weak." Gaara muttered. "We both know that Baki is out as he will refuse it for any length and has already left on a mission before Kankuro did. Tough luck."

"No. I need this mission to train my team." Temari stated as she glared at her youngest brother.

"Matsuri can take them." Gaara stated making Temari slump. "Or was there another reason you wanted that mission."

"No…" Temari replied looking away.

"Your boyfriend will still be alive if you don't go." Gaara stated in a very calm voice.

"Shikamaru isn't my boyfriend!" Temari shouted then she paled and than sighed. "He isn't, it was a game of Shoji that he asked me to play… he wants to beat me in front of his parents."

"You are too good for that. You nearly had him in the finals if it wasn't for what I did before hand." Gaara stated with a sad smile. "I still think there is another ploy there… wait for my return."

"Fine, I'll do your desk work while you are gone." Temari muttered as she sighed. "Stupid Kankuro, he knew about my plans and left way before I could."

"So Kankuro knew… he never told me that." Gaara stated with a mischievous grin.

"That grin doesn't belong there." Temari stated as she shivered.

Somewhere else…

'Great I just felt my life just end.' Kankuro thought with a shiver down his back.

_**A/N: For your information the image that popped into her mind was that of Pokemon... Even at such a distance Hayate can still corrupt the innocent... Will Temari get back at her older-younger brother... What hell will Otto bring to them... Will this training help them in the long run or are they doomed from the first day...**_


	8. Lightning Rumble…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these series… those that don't make appearances in the series that I'm using are from are mine… In fact the only thing I do own is the premise of this plot…

Chapter 7: Lightning Rumble…

In a meeting room…

"When we arrive, I want three teams of two to spread out, Agito you unison with Signum ASAP." Fate commanded, as she didn't look happy. "Caro, none of your dragons will fit at the station we are going to."

"So no dragons." Caro replied sighing.

"Correct. Civilians have been evacuated as had most of the staff. Nove and Deed, you will be getting the injured security out." Fate ordered as the two named nodded. "Caro and Erio will head to the lower levels and see if the security systems are offline or not, we don't need the station to blow up while we are there." She continued getting nods from those two. "Signum and I will head to the last known location of Umbridge. If there is any trouble contact the rest of the team ASAP, I don't want heroics, we all have a family to return to." She finished as she sighed.

"Also, do be careful of Umbridge, the reports on her stated that she is more dangerous than she was when she was arrested." Signum stated as she looked to a vid screen. "This is what she is capable of now." She stated as the video played showing that Umbridge sending people flying with little to no effort. "Though she looks like she has lost her ability of magic, she might not had to use any; so be prepared for that too."

"Lightning Team, mobilize." Fate ordered as they all stood up and went to get ready.

"You look like you have doubts." Signum stated to Fate.

"I do… Something doesn't feel right… this feels exactly what Jail said it was." Fate replied as she sighed. "Whatever it is, it will be big."

"We will get past it like all the other times we faced something before." Signum replied.

"I'm not so sure about this." Fate muttered as she looked at the report of Umbridge's new powers. "We are missing something."

"True… I don't like going in blind like this, but we have no choice." Signum replied before sighing. "We better get to the drop point before the rest get worried about us."

"Keep an eye on my back." Fate ordered.

"You as well." Signum retorted as they left the room.

A few moments later…

"You got your orders carry them out and head to wherever Signum and I are at." Fate ordered as they appeared in the station. "Go!"

In the lower levels…

"Erio, I found the controls for the station… but I don't think they can be used." Caro stated as she looked at destroyed consoles.

"The good news is the self destruct isn't armed." Erio commented as he looked at a screen. "It was armed but never activated."

"Armed… that would mean that they were going to blow this place up." Caro stated as she frowned. "You are good to sneak up on the two of us, but not that good." Caro stated as she spun a roundhouse kick that sent a toadlike creature flying.

"That was a powerful kick." The toad creature muttered as it stood up revealing it to be a female.

"Umbridge I assume." Erio stated as he held his spear and pointed it right at her. ~This is Lightning 4 and 5 we have ran into Umbridge.~

~Signum and I are on our way.~ Fate replied.

~Deed, go help them, I can get the last two out on my own… I'll join up when I'm done.~ Nove stated as Umbridge hopped away from the two in the lower levels.

"I know that you are planning to have the entire team attack me at once." Umbridge chided as she ran. "I'll fight you on my own terms."

~Target is moving to a different section. Be on guard.~ Caro shouted as they gave chase.

~Don't rush.~ Fate ordered. ~She might be leading you to a trap.~

With Nove…

"There you guys will be safe here." Nove stated as she looked back to the station. "I just hope I make it in time." She muttered before running into the station.

"Wha…" Umbridge stated shocked as they almost collided.

"I guess Froglegs is on." Nove stated as she settled into a fighting stance.

"Froglegs!" Umbridge shouted angry at the insinuation.

"Can't take insults can you?" Nove asked as she drove a punch into Umbridge but was shocked that her fist slid to the side.

"But I can avoid punches." Umbridge retorted as she slammed her knee into Nove's gut, making her double over.

"That… is annoying." Nove stated as she glared at Umbridge.

"You are not scaring me." Umbridge chided as a flaming sword nearly took her head.

"Then I might." Signum stated as her flaming form surprised Umbridge. "Nove, you almost got over your head."

"She hits like a mule." Nove muttered as she frowned. "Avoid it as best you can."

"Enough out of you!" Umbridge commanded as she punched at Nove, who managed to avoid the hit but was flung into the wall behind her.

"Oomph… wha… but…" Nove stated as she held her side in confusion.

"Don't move." Signum ordered as Umbridge managed to run. "Also contact any vessel nearby."

"Alright… tell the others about her hits… she missed me and I still got hit." Nove asked as she looked at Signum.

"I will." Signum replied as she gave chase to Umbridge.

With Fate…

"Damn, I got separated from Signum." Fate muttered as she appeared out of a yellow flash. "System command, locate prisoner number zero dash eleven alpha three."

[There is no such person onboard this vessel.] The computer replied.

"Odd, Umbridge is on born… System, find any non human excluding the Flame General." Fate commanded.

[Error, system cannot do as asked… there is an issue in the…] The computer shut off on its own, getting Fate to do an eye twitch.

"Hello Caro and Erio." Fate stated with a smirk. "I got some good news and some bad news."

"The system is shutting down." Erio stated as he ran to a console. "I can get back certain systems, but security and comms will be out."

"Do it." Fate replied as Deed ran into the room.

"Mom, we got a big problem." Deed stated as she stopped.

"We are fighting blind and no help." Fate replied with a sigh.

"How do you do that?" Deed asked getting a laugh from Fate.

"Practice, and I know most of the systems are down." Fate replied as Signum flew into the room hit a console flipped over it and deunisoned. "Signum?"

"Don't get… hit by her… high speed dodges only…" Signum replied before groaning.

"Great." Fate muttered as Umbridge walked into the room.

"So you are the one leading this group." Umbridge chided as she looked at Fate. "So where is your partner in crime?"

"Off on another mission." Fate replied as she looked at her. "Erio, how is it going?"

"Done." Erio stated as he readied himself with the rest of the team.

"Take This!" Deed shouted as she went to slice Umbridge but was stunned that her swords went though Umbridge.

"I'm over here." Umbridge stated next to Erio.

"Erio!" Caro shouted as he was flung into the hallway.

"You Bitch!" Deed stated as she vanished from sight.

"Why are you so mad?" Umbridge asked as Deed reappeared slicing into Umbridge with ease and repeatedly cut into her. "You are starting to annoy me."

"How can you still be alive?" Deed asked as she jumped back, panting. "I sliced cleanly through you?"

"How… A gift from the guy that broke me out." Umbridge replied as there looked to be no damage. "But I'm surprised that you actually dealt damage to me… he told me nothing could hurt me."

"Sucks to be you." Deed muttered as she spun her swords into reverse grips. "You are going down!"

"No you are." Umbridge stated as Deed was sent flying by a gust of wind and into the wall next to the door.

"You…" Fate muttered as she held Bardiche at the ready.

[Riot Blade.] Bardiche switched to a one-handed sword.

"I might not be her mother…" Fate continued.

[Riot Zamber.] Bardiche created another blade that appeared in Fate's other hand.

"But I look to her as if she was mine! Blitz!" Fate stated as she crouched.

[Sonic Drive.] Bardiche stated as Fate's armor glowed and shattered and she was wearing bulky armor, and showing little skin.

"Sonic drive?" Umbridge chided as she looked at the new outfit with a laugh. "You look like you can't even move in that… where did she go?" She asked as Fate had disappeared.

"My Blitz Barrier Jacket is heavy protection… it doesn't hinder me in speed." Fate stated from behind Umbridge, who swung around with a haymaker and missed Fate again but frowned when a piece of Fate's armor was left behind shattering in magic sending Umbridge flying. "That's not supposed to happen."

"You think that will stop me?" Umbridge asked as she tried to hit Fate but after each miss was sent flying due to Fate's barrier jacket falling apart.

"I'm going to have to have Mary or Ginny look into this." Fate muttered as she was now only in a one-piece swimsuit. "Even the boots got it…"

"Fate, it might be do to the drain of magic…" Caro muttered as she was blushing.

"True." Fate replied as she vanished again but unlike all the other times no explosion. "Had enough?"

"No." Umbridge snapped back as she sent a blast of wind at Fate who moved to a new location only to get hit by another blast.

"Wha… but how?" Fate asked as she slammed into a wall dropping Bardiche.

"You got pre…" Umbridge started to say but was stopped as a fist hit her in the face soon followed up with a roundhouse kick.

"You talk to much!" Caro deadpanned as she followed the kick with a sweeping kick that rotated into an uppercut.

"You are fast." Umbridge replied as she landed and got back to her feet.

"Kaiser art, Silver Sky." Caro stated as she settled into a stance.

"Wha?" Umbridge asked, as she looked perplexed.

"Sky Raving Fang!" Caro stated as she appeared in front of Umbridge driving her fist at Umbridge's unguarded gut but like Nove it started to redirect to the side.

"You are just like that read head." Umbridge chided as she went to nail Caro in the gut only for her to go through Caro.

"Tricked ya!" Caro stated as she slammed down from above, hitting the spot she intended before.

"You are tricky." Umbridge muttered as she held her stomach.

"I don't know what you tried to do, but it wouldn't do you any good against me." Caro retorted as she assumed the stance again.

"Another sky whatever fang?" Umbridge asked.

"Nope." Caro replied as she vanished from sight. "My own creation. Dragon's Fang!" Caro stated as Umbridge felt two axe kicks slam into her shoulders but as the pain started to recede it happened again.

"You brat!" Umbridge snapped, as Caro leaped back was blast into a console. "I won… wha… what are you…"

Hours later…

"Fate, you okay?" Chrono asked as he looked at his sister.

"Chrono?" Fate asked groggily, as she tried to sit up.

"Don't, the medical team haven't fully checked you out. What happened here?" Chrono asked as Fate looked around the room and gasped.

"Where's Umbridge?" Fate asked before frowning. "How is the rest of my team?"

"Your team is alive, more than I can say about Umbridge… that is her that is all over the place. Something didn't play fair." Chrono stated as he sighed. "At most your team is off duty for a little while, even if Signum can restore herself Agito can't."

"Good, at least my team survived. But who killed Umbridge?" Fate asked as Chrono didn't look happy.

"The security systems are down and have been before your fight with Umbridge… so no clues on who or what did her in." Chrono replied getting Fate to sigh.

"This is going to be a long report." Fate muttered getting a chuckle from Chrono.

"You guys are lucky that we even heard Nove's request for backup. Though she doesn't know what happened up here." Chrono replied as he looked about the room.

_**A/N: Who or What killed Umbridge... Who was she talking to before she died... Will Lightning Team be able to fight again or will there be lasting damage... What will be the lasting effects from this fight...**_


	9. In the shadows…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these series… those that don't make appearances in the series that I'm using are from are mine… In fact the only thing I do own is the premise of this plot…

Chapter 8: In the shadows…

A few weeks later, in a training area…

"That's it Fu, keep trying to hit me!" Otto ordered as she dodged the green haired girl throwing punches at her.

"Are you trying to make me tired or complement me?" Fu asked as she leaped back from Otto.

"You can't see it, but you've grown in power." Otto stated as she smirked. "You normally stopped two hours ago."

"Huh?" Fu asked surprised.

"And you aren't as shy." Otto stated with a smirk.

"What!" Fu nearly shouted as she looked down and paled. "Eep!"

"And we lost her." Otto deadpanned with a sigh. "Take a break Fu."

"Why does Fu get all the fun?" Naruto asked as he was in a lotus position.

"She needs more work. You, Naruto, need to learn some patience." Otto stated as she sighed again. "Tell you what, if you managed to learn meditation, I'll teach you a neat skill."

"Show me the prize and I'll get this down." Naruto replied.

"Sure." Otto stated as she stood up held her hand out a green ball appeared.

"I can already do that." Naruto muttered as he created a Rasengan.

"Can it do this?" Otto asked as she moved her hand from under it and it just floated there.

"No…" Naruto stated as his eyes widened.

"Or this." Otto stated as she pointed to a rock and the ball fired at the rock.

"I'll learn." Naruto stated as he created a clone. "Bug Asuma."

"Naruto?" Otto asked.

"He was a temple guardian, so he might be able to give me some hints on how to do this." Naruto replied.

"Alright, I've got to check on the rest. Fu, you have till I get back." Otto shouted getting a groan in reply, and Otto left the two teens there.

"I pity you guys." Sakura stated as she came into focus. "This resembles the training I got from Teana."

"How long were you there?" Naruto asked.

"Just after Fu had a shy attack." Sakura replied as she walked around the field over to Fu. "Here, this will give you some modesty back."

"Thanks…" Fu stated as she looked scared. "She is strong."

"That she is… She is far stronger than the one that taught me." Sakura stated as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you, and what are you doing with my tor… Trainees." Otto asked as Sakura turned around.

"I'm Naruto's teammate, and was a student of Teana." Sakura replied as Otto let go Sakura gained a fuzzy yellow glow and she vanished from sight.

"That might hide you from normal sight, but not mine." Otto stated with amber eyes. "Why are you so scared of me?"

"Simple, I've been trough that training before and I pity anyone that goes through it." Sakura replied but sounded distant.

"Nice try on throwing your voice." Otto stated as she reached out and grabbed air and then the air shimmered and Sakura appeared. "Run along I've got to get back to working them over."

In another part of the training yard…

"My sword skills aren't that bad, right?" Bee asked as he looked at his scattered swords and an amazed Yugito. "Tell me cat that it isn't so."

"She beat you with a dagger, found a hole in your attacks, disarmed you with a single hit… yeah it's true." Yugito replied still stunned.

"You two better be doing what I told you to do!" Otto shouted from a distance.

"I told you." Gaara deadpanned as he sat in a lotus position on a fluffy sand cloud. "She is special."

"Gaara, no Sand Cushion!" Otto stated again making the other two snicker as Gaara dismissed it.

Days later…

"I'm impressed." Otto stated as she looked at Naruto. "You actually did learn to meditate."

"Are you going to keep your end of the bargain?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Otto replied as she looked away. 'How do I teach a noob to fire a projectile that isn't a projectile? And keep it simple to learn?' She thought as she sat on a rock.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"Bring out the Rasengan." Otto asked, as she watched the ball of energy appear. "Now envision a shell wrapped around it, forcing it away from your hand." She asked as Naruto slowly did what she asked as he took a look of concentration, and the ball slowly rose up. "Now for the tricky part, I want you to remove the shell but keep it where it is at."

"Wha?" Naruto asked as he looked shocked.

"This is a novice trick in my country, but you are adding it to another technique so it will be an experiment." Otto replied getting a nod from Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto stated as the ball slowly started to drop but stayed floating away from his hand. "Now… What?"

"Try to move it." Otto replied.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"This where your meditation training will kick in." Otto replied with a smirk. "It is simple once you figure it out."

"Wait… how am I keeping it in the air then?" Naruto muttered as he walked around the ball raised his hand it just floated up a little. "She got hers to move fast and this is mentally tiring."

With Bee…

"I see you finally ditched using seven swords." Otto stated as she watched Bee practice with two swords.

"Decided to go back to the basics." Bee replied with a sad look. "I built that style to be surprising."

"I've seen weirder." Otto replied as she sat on a rock. "If it is any worth, it was decent, but once you get into position you look like an idiot."

"Hey!" Bee shouted with disdain. "You tell me who can wield seven swords better than that."

"One of the Eclipse Squad members of RIOT Force. Though he doesn't hold them they all float." Otto replied with a smirk.

"That is better." Bee stated in a deadpan. "Could you teach me that?"

"Nope. One that is his Divider, so it can't be taught." Otto replied as she looked off to the distance. "I got to check on the others."

"Kay." Bee replied as he went to practicing again.

On a lake…

"Why am I swimming?" Yugito asked.

"Enjoyment." Otto replied getting a growl to emerge. "You focused so much on power and impact that you never worked on speed."

"So what does swimming have to do with that?" Yugito growled.

"Resistance." Otto replied as a massive explosion and Naruto landed in the lake. "Could you go get him?"

"Fine." Yugito muttered as she dived into the lake pulling Naruto out.

"What happened?" Otto asked in a dead voice.

"Lost control." Naruto replied before falling asleep.

"Figures." Otto replied as she took Naruto from Yugito. "Go back to swimming thirty laps."

"Yes oh Evil One." Yugito replied in a very sarcastic voice.

"Make that sixty." Otto retorted.

Back where Naruto was training…

"Stay." Otto ordered a sleeping Naruto and left.

With Fu…

'I can't do this.' Fu thought as she hid behind a barrel.

"So this is where you are?" Otto stated behind her.

"Otto!" Fu shouted in fear and shock as she leaped and spun around revealing a new outfit, one that actually shows her figure but still covers her properly.

"Nice, I did chose very good on this." Otto stated getting Fu to fidget. "None of that, unless you want to be stared at."

"But it is making me uncomfortable." Fu quietly replied.

"Your task is to walk around town wearing just that, and report to me when I send the signal for training to end." Otto ordered getting Fu to pale faster than ever. "Unless, you want me to make it that other outfit, I got you." Otto chided getting Fu to pale ghostly and getting her to bolt. "Wow, I thought that only worked on Hinata… the second broken shell."

Inside the Hokage's office…

"She is causing more paperwork with her antics than Naruto ever did." Kakashi muttered to Shikaku.

"True… But her methods are working for those five. In fact Naruto has gotten stronger." Shikaku replied getting Kakashi to sigh.

"Is it too much to ask for a nice day with no reports?" Kakashi asked before sighing again. "How did I allow myself to be tricked?"

"Minato convinced you to take it without telling you what it was that he was asking you to do." Inoichi replied getting a flat stare from Kakashi. "Well after the house cleaning those three did with the Third made you the only choice."

"You two could have been chosen." Kakashi retorted.

"Yeah right." The two friends stated as one before leaving. "Tsunade has requested a meeting with you about the Medic program." Shikaku stated as he left.

"I'll make a note on that." Kakashi deadpanned.

Weeks later in another country…

"Where the hell is she?" A blonde male asked a guy that was hiding his face; both are wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"Hidan… my sources have dried up." The other guy replied with some disdain. "I showed them my displeasure about that."

"You mean that you didn't bribe them?" Hidan asked with a slight chuckle.

"They didn't give me what I wanted." The other guy retorted as they both stopped as they were surrounded. "This is odd, most people would try to run than fight us?"

"We know who you are." One of the group stated revealing a leaf symbol on a headband.

"Well now, then run along and I'll forgive you." Was all that was stated before Hidan rushed at the group. "Hidan, you idiot!"

"Kakazu, you weren't told that we could be walking into a trap." Hidan shouted back as he swung his scythe at one of the group only to find it pinned to a tree with an assortment of bladed objects. "Hey! That is my favorite scythe!"

"It is your only scythe you moron!" Kakazu shouted as he dodged a green wearing teen and adult combo. "The Blue Beast, you would make a wonderful bounty."

As the battle waged the two partners ended up separated…

"You are annoying." Kakazu muttered as he dodged an axe kick that caused a crater. "You are… Gah!"

"And you are in my range of divinity." Neji stated getting Kakzu to look pissed.

"You killed one of my hearts!" Kakazu shouted as he faced Neji.

"Eight Triagrams: Sixty-four Palms!" Neji stated getting Kakazu's eyes to widen. "Two palms. Four palms. Eight palms." He stated as he was impacting Kakazu with rapid hits. "Sixteen palms. Thirty-two palms." He stated as he pivoted sharply. "Sixty-four palms." Neji stated right as he sent Kakazu flying.

"I'm going to make you regret doing that." Kakazu stated as he slowly got back to his feet.

"Is this guy for real?" Lee asked as he readied himself for aid.

"You did enough damage that you killed another heart." Kakazu stated as he didn't look happy.

"The rumors are true." Neji stated with disdain looking down. "You are a monster."

"Why thank you." Kakazu replied right before he rushed at Neji who quickly rotated on the spot sending Kakazu flying right into a tree. "You brat! I'm going to kill you and take your heart!"

"Try it." Neji stated with a smirk. "You are destined to die by a teens hands."

"Why you arrogant brat!" Kakazu shouted as he was sent at Neji. "Wha?"

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee shouted as the fell in a different direction.

"Kaiten!" Neji shouted as he spun again sending Kakazu back to Lee, who sent him back.

"You annoying brats…" Kakazu shouted as his arm detached and grabbed a tree branch and pulled the rest of his body to it. "I never thought I had to resort to using my Earth Grudge so soon."

"Dynamic Entry!" Gai shouted as he kicked Kakazu in the back.

"Fools! I'll kill you all!" Kakazu shouted but couldn't move his body. "What?"

"Can't move?" Neji asked with a demented smirk. "It's simple really, I destroyed your tenketsu, it was only a matter of time before you couldn't use them anymore."

"You annoying brat." Kakazu shouted as Neji dealt a finishing blow. "I hope Tenten and the two Ambu are doing okay."

With Tenten…

"Okay… don't let him get your blood." Tenten stated to the only Ambu with her, the other one in a pool of blood with no sign of weapons that did it. "Didn't mean to kill him."

"We knew the risk of this fight from the get go." A rabbit mask stated as they saw Hidan get back up and start pulling the weapons out of him.

"Come out, Lord Jashin wants his sacrifices." Hidan ordered as he pulled or tried to pull out a great sword out of his back. "Damn… that is one seriously armed girl. Who in their fucking mind will spam that many blades into one target."

"Take this on!" Tenten shouted as she summoned up more blades, from a scroll, and proceeded to make Hidan into another blade porcupine.

"You fucking bitch, do you know how much this fucking hurts?" Hidan shouted getting Tenten to gain an eye twitch.

"What does it take to keep you down?" Tenten asked as Hidan started to laugh.

"I'm fucking immortal, I can't die." Hidan stated as Tenten chucked a fuma shurikan at his head and sliced it off.

"You are not immortal." Tenten stated as she sighed.

"Fucking damn it, where Kakazu when I fucking need his fucking ass." Hidan's head stated as it stopped rolling on the ground.

"What the hell." Tenten stated in awe.

"Surprising." Rabbit stated as well. "You take care of the other target?"

"We have, and it looks like you completed your goal too." Gai stated as he looked at the body to the side.

"The fucking hell that they did! I'm still fucking alive." Hidan shouted getting the other team to look surprised.

"What is he?" Lee asked as he looked perplexed.

"I'm fucking immortal, I can't die, so just reattach my head to my body and offer yourselves to Lord Jashin." Hiden ordered before Rabbit grabbed his hair. "I knew one of you would bow… Hey my body is over there."

"Let's take him back with us." Rabbit stated.

"And risking him killing one of the IT?" Tenten asked as she looked down. "We both know what he is capable of, and I rather that it not be figured out how."

"Good point." Rabbit replied as she handed the head to Gai. "Kick it."

"With pleasure." Gai stated as he kicked the head away.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Hidan's head shouted as it flew into the distance.

"That's two down, six to go." Rabbit stated as she sighed. "I'm going to need a new partner when we get back."

_**A/N: Well talk about ironic... Hidan the flying head... And Kakazu destined to die by a teen's hand... Otto tor... I mean training the last Jinchuriki was a nice let off... Will Otto get in trouble with Minato for helping Naruto make a flying Rasengan... Will Akatsuki retaliate the loss of the Zombie Duo...**_


	10. Star Arrives… Pt 1…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these series… those that don't make appearances in the series that I'm using are from are mine… In fact the only thing I do own is the premise of this plot…

Chapter 9: Star Arrives… Pt 1…

In an odd location near a tube with a young girl in it…

"Yes I want to release her." A young Albus shouted at a computer.

[Password.] The system replied.

"Just release her, I need her aid." Albus demanded.

[That is not the password.] The system replied getting Albus to get angry.

"Fine then… Bombarda!" Albus shouted at the tube damaging it.

[Error… System indicates a malfunction in the restoration tube… Activating program for release.] The system stated as the girl's eyes open and went to an angry glare as the small crack started to increase then the entire thing exploded.

"Are you the one that released me, by destroying the thing that was healing me?" The girl asked as she stood up clothes forming around her.

"Yes, but it was due to the system not allowing me to remove you otherwise." Albus replied.

"Foolish… you don't have the same magic as I do." She stated as she looked him over. "Sadly… You will have to go." She stated as she sent a blast at him obliterating him with an orange sphere. "System, location of Valkyrie Hammer?"

[Hammer fell in battle, you were recovered and sent here to be restored.] The system replied.

"So… I'm masterless." She stated in a sad tone. "Well Fantom, you are in tough pickle…"

[Error… several large mana rich targets have arrived.] The system stated getting the girl to smile.

"Power down this place, I have some house cleaning to do." Fantom stated as she started to float and vanish.

Elsewhere on the planet…

"This is Stars 1, Tidal Base respond." Nanoha ordered over a vid screen that had static. "That makes the third base that is missing here, that wasn't in the reports that was attacked. Vita, I want you and Cinque to check it out, and stay in contact."

"Will do." Vita stated as she grabbed Cinque and flew off.

"Teana, you and Subaru, will head to the base in Brazil… that one bothers me…" Nanoha stated as she looked at Luna. "Luna and I will head to the England base." She stated as the four separated.

At the Tidal Base…

"Vita, you can drop me here." Cinque requested as Vita did just that.

"Why? I can get you closer?" Vita asked as she landed nearby.

"Anti-air defense network is armed. I noticed the turrets tracking you." Cinque replied as she fanned out a set of daggers.

"Halt!" An injured TSAB agent ordered as he lowered his device.

"Stand down, Stars 2 of the Stars squad of RIOT Force." Vita called back and held her hand at Cinque. "Lower the device and answer why our comms to your base went down?"

"We were under attack by a teen that was wielding power that we never seen before he took out half the base in a single hit, so we played dead." The guy replied as he lowered the staff. "Why is only two of your team here?"

"The rest are investigating the other bases." Vita answered as she sighed. "Why?"

"The Brazil base was hit not by the teen but by something else and it is still there." The guy replied.

~Nanyoha… Nanoha, who did you send to Brazil?~ Vita sent telepathically to Nanoha.

~Subaru and Teana why?~ Nanoha replied.

~They are going right into another hazard, and no it isn't Albus.~ Vita sent back.

~Who's the source?~ Nanoha asked.

~Tidal Base, they were playing dead.~ Vita replied as she started to float. ~Seeing as this base is operable, I'm going to help the Lansters.~ She continued before looking at Cinque. "Stay here and help protect this place if Albus comes back."

"Okay, he won't know what hit him." Cinque stated with a smirk. "Back into the base, I want a full accounting of who is left and their role in the base. I want medics on full standby just in case Stars 1 sends people here." Cinque ordered as Vita flew off. 'She is very protective.'

At the England Base…

"So the report is the same?" Nanoha asked an officer.

"Yes, he started his attack but pulled back once he realized that he couldn't break through the defenses." The officer stated. "We got word from the Brazil base that they were under attack from an unknown source."

"Luna, you stay here and get this place back in working order, I'm heading for Brazil." Nanoha ordered as she left the room.

"What are your orders?" The officer asked Luna.

"Get the base defenses back up, he probably doesn't know that they are down. I want them up and running in two hours. Second I want all medical staff to start prepping the medical bay for wounded from Brazil, knowing Nanoha she will be sending wounded to both bases." Luna ordered as she sighed. "I want visuals of Brazil so someone get the global system up."

"On it!" Several voices called out as one.

'It is good to be a queen on occasion.' Luna thought with a smile.

At the Brazil base…

"Who are you?" A single person asked as he struggled to move away as he was missing an arm and a leg.

"I thought there was powerful targets here on the planet." She muttered as she blew the guy up.

"Stop and desist!" Subaru shouted as she floated in the air.

"Odd… magic system is different than most I've faced here." Fantom stated as she looked at Subaru and then started to float herself.

'Oh great… Wirbelstrom, we are going to have a major fight.' Subaru thought as she settled to fight. :On it.:

"You are interesting… I feel a sort of kindred with you." Fantom stated as the air around Subaru started to chill rapidly.

"Watch it!" Subaru shouted as she backpedaled. "I've had enough of this." Subaru stated as she placed her hands together but was stunned that she was encased in ice.

"I'll leave you as is for now." Fantom stated as an Orange bullet grazed her.

"Let her go." Teana demanded as she looked pissed.

_**A/N: What is Fantom... how is she so powerful... why was she in that tube to begin with... Will Subaru be okay... will they find out that Albus is dead... Will the rest of the Stars team have to fight Fantom as well... and what did Fantom mean by "masterless"... Who will fall victim to Carim's prophecy...**_


	11. Star Fall Pt 2…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these series… those that don't make appearances in the series that I'm using are from are mine… In fact the only thing I do own is the premise of this plot…

Chapter 10: Star Fall Pt 2…

"Let her go." Teana demanded as she looked pissed.

"Al-Hazardian mage… odd." Fantom stated as she looked at Teana.

"I said let her go." Teana demanded again as she aimed Cross Mirage at Fantom.

"She isn't in any harm, the ice is there to keep her here while I go after another location." Fantom stated as a hammer slammed into her sending her into a far wall.

"Let her go or the next one will be more painful." Vita stated as she watched the dust cloud for any movement.

"You are quite strong." Fantom stated as the dust cloud blew away revealing that she is unharmed. "But strength alone will not stop me."

"BUSTER!" Subaru shouted as a blue beam shattered the ice. "Ouch…"

"You managed to break free." Fantom stated with surprise, before moving from the spot dodging five pink balls that stopped before hitting the group. "That requires high level control and magic type matches of Al-Hazard."

"Desist or I will send you into a world full of pain." Nanoha stated as she was radiating power.

"Odd…" Fantom stated as she floated away from Nanoha. "I think I found my new toys."

"We are not toys!" Vita shouted as she slammed her hammer into the back of Fantom sending her into the base complex again before revealing that she was unharmed and floated in the air with them.

"You are very annoying." Fantom stated as she dodged Pink balls with ease. "You can't hit me unless I stop moving."

"That's the point!" Teana stated as she had a massive orange sphere above her. "Starlight Breaker!"

"Wha!" Fantom stated as she took that spell hit hard and after a little while she blew out of the blast, looking singed. "You will pay for that."

"Great… something that can tank hits." Subaru muttered as she flew down to a rooftop. "Unison Cancel."

"Subaru?" Wirbelstrom asked in a shocked voice.

"Full Unison will get us killed." Subaru stated as she sighed. "Half."

"Fine." Wirbelstrom stated as they reunisoned.

"You have a Mana Battery?" Fantom asked with some surprise. "But the magic system is wrong."

"She is a Unison Device." Subaru retorted as she looked at Fantom oddly. "Why do you care about magic systems so much?"

"Only a powerfully willful person can control me… but they have to be Al-Hazardian." Fantom replied as she backhanded some pink spheres. "Thus it looks like one of them."

~Guys she is a unison device.~ Subaru shouted in telepathy.

~You guys have this magic too?~ Fantom asked shocking them.

"Blaster System Lock Five…" Nanoha started to say but something stopped her as the pink wings vanished making her plummet.

"Nanoha!" Vita shouted as she quickly reacted catching the Stars leader. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, her power was pulled from somewhere else." Fantom stated getting an odd look as she looked at Nanoha. "I'll refrain from attacking her till she engages again. Seeing that her weakness was not a cause from this fight."

"I'm fine Vita, and it wasn't Vesta that pulled from me… I don't know why are how it happened." Nanoha stated as she created pink wings on her feet and slowly floated to a roof.

"Even if you are playing fair… We are not going to give you a break." Vita stated getting Fantom to smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Fantom replied as she blocked a volley of orange shots and flipped over a blue beam. "You are making this fun… fun?"

"You look surprised?" Vita asked as she was confused about the device.

"Fighting shouldn't be fun." Fantom stated as she looked confused and very concerned. "Would you kindly tell me your magic type?"

"Belkan." Vita stated as Graf Eisen's head lifted out a little and all the cartridges fell out.

"Magic amplification works?" Fantom asked shocked again. "I guess most magic theory is common place now."

"Pretty much." Vita replied as she loaded Graf Eisen. "You do know that you don't have to be fair to us?"

"Why, you are giving me a workout that I haven't had since the God Wars." Fantom stated.

"God Wars?" Subaru asked as she floated Teana to another roof.

"The wars that Al-Hazard inflicted upon itself by the two leaders, Divine Chaotic Blue and Sylfeid the Blue Destructive Dragon." Fantom stated getting the team to nervously chuckle. "You have heard of them then? Where are they?"

"Heard of them yes, as something they created caused us all problems but know where they are no." Vita replied getting Fantom to sigh.

"Time for you to see the next world. You answered most of my questions." Fantom stated as she flew at Vita who spun out of the way dodging the rush and trying to counter with her hammer, which missed.

"You are fast." Vita stated as Subaru flew down with her knuckles spinning.

"Revolving Knuckle!" Subaru shouted as she slammed her fist into Fantom's face, who was then blasted into several walls. "Teana!"

"On it!" Teana replied as several orange balls fired into the cloud creating more explosions.

"That hurt." Fantom stated as she didn't look too much worse for wear. "My turn." Was all that they heard before she rocketed at Subaru and slamming a punch right into her midsection.

"Whoa!" Subaru stated as she clutched her stomach. "You hit like my sister. And my mom's are worse." She chided as the two traded blows for a few moments.

"I can't get a clean shot." Teana muttered as she was trying to help her wife out. "Come on make a mistake…"

"Try this on for size!" Vita shouted as she swung an extremely large hammer only for Fantom to catch it with ease. "Wha?"

"All force and no finesse." Fantom chided as she kicked the hammer making it swing away.

"Teana now!" Subaru ordered making Fantom blink.

"What?" Fantom stated surprised with the shout.

"Phantom Blazer!" Teana shouted as a powerful orange blast ripped forth nailing Fantom, and when the dust cleared.

"You are starting to bore me." Fantom stated as Pink ribbons mummified her.

"Then you will enjoy this." Nanoha stated as she floated in the air. "Starlight Breaker Ex."

[Starlight Breaker Ex.] Raising Heart stated getting Nanoha to smirk.

"Why you!" Fantom shouted as she ripped some of the ribbons off right as the blast nailed her.

"That should be it." Nanoha stated as she took a deep breath.

"Really?" Fantom asked revealing that she survived the blast, with very few injuries.

'How can we beat her…' Teana thought as she took a glace at the battlefield and saw that she had one last option left. 'Hope Subaru forgives me.' She thought as she climbed up a wall and sighed. 'Here goes.' She started to run at the edge and jumped.

"Teana!" Subaru shouted as Teana landed on Fantom.

"There is only one way you are getting me off." Teana stated as she wrapped her limbs around Fantom.

"You're right. Mana Contact." Fantom stated as the two was wrapped up in an orange bubble.

_**A/N: Did Teana do what I think she did... Will Teana survive her last action... What happened to Nanoha during this fight... Will the Stars team ever be the same... Will Fantom lose here or will she continue to run rampant...**_


	12. Star Bane… Pt 3…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these series… those that don't make appearances in the series that I'm using are from are mine… In fact the only thing I do own is the premise of this plot…

Chapter 11: Star Bane… Pt 3…

Inside Harry's office…

"Okay Teana, what possessed you to try that?" Harry asked as Fantom sat next to Teana.

"It was the last option that I thought would work." Teana replied as she looked over to Fantom. "And in a way, she was confused about the world. She was woken by Albus, and with no clue on what was going on she…"

"I went on a rampage." Fantom finished as she looked at Harry. "I got the important details of the ages that passed while I was out and recovering."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, though why did Al-Hazard fall?" Fantom asked, as she looked saddened.

"No one knows. Now what wasn't in the report?" Harry asked getting the two to pale. "I was right, you did leave something out."

"What we didn't put in was that…" Teana started to say but looked away.

"What she said." Fantom stated looking the other way.

"Explain now." Harry stated getting the two to sigh.

Back when the two started to merge…

"Teana!" Subaru shouted as she watched.

"Foolish… Ack…" Fantom stated as her form shifted to look like Teana. "You…" Teana started to say before shifting back to Fantom. "I'm vastly…" Was stated before changing appearances again. "No you are not…"

"Nanoha, Vita… Do you know what is going on?" Subaru asked as she looked confused. :They are fighting for control… Unlike our first unison?: Wirbelstrom replied making Subaru nod. "Never mind."

Inside a barren field…

"You are very annoying." Fantom stated as she tried to push Teana to the ground.

"The same can be said about you." Teana retorted as she pushed back.

"Why do you fight me?" Fantom asked.

"You are from a forgotten time, Al-Hazard fell long ago." Teana replied getting Fantom to look surprised. "You are trying to fight a battle that can't be won."

"How… How did Al-Hazard fall? Was it Sylfeid that caused the fall or Divine?" Fantom asked.

"What does it matter?" Teana asked getting Fantom to blink.

"They were the leaders of the two sides of Al-Hazard. The entire universe was split evenly between the two." Fantom replied getting Teana to sigh.

"Never been figured out. Still After Al-Hazard, Belka rose up and fell after years of conflict. Now Mid-Childa rose up and has stayed firmly in place." Teana stated as Fantom looked torn.

"I have no place, yet you look at me with pity…" Fantom stated with a frown. "Why?"

"I have a soft spot for those that only think of themselves as weapons… my wife, Subaru, is a cyborg…" Teana started to explain what Subaru is.

"Half machine and half human… They were around in Al-Hazard, but they were rare." Fantom stated getting a sigh from Teana.

"And an adopted daughter that happens to be one of the Belkan Kings." Teana stated getting an odd look from Fantom. "I've asked around about that, apparently all the leaders of Belka were called Kings."

"Oh." Fantom stated as she lowered her hands. "It looks like you win."

"I'm not going to kill you." Teana stated.

"I know…" Fantom stated as she pushed against Teana. "But you need to get out of the mindscape."

"Wha…" Teana stated as she blinked and looked around surprised to see the real world. :It looks like you can fly now.:

"Teana!" Subaru shouted as she hugged Teana.

Back at the office…

"So you two basically created a unison contract?" Harry asked.

"Unison contract?" Fantom asked as she looked confused.

"He means being able to Mana Contact?" Teana stated to Fantom.

"Oh… Belkan term." Fantom stated as she nodded. "And it is called Valkyrie Persona."

"I thought that was a rank?" Harry asked.

"It is, and it is the reason High Level Valkyries are treated with both fear and respect." Fantom stated as she sighed. "On top of the pure power that they have, each of them had a Mana Battery."

"What is a Mana Battery?" Harry asked Teana.

"Unison Device, most if not all was Mana Boosters." Teana replied as she looked over to Fantom. "We seem to have what would be considered Master rank form."

"You mean perfect compatibility?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah… Now that you mention it, we did look badass in that form." Teana stated with a grin.

"I don't understand that term…" Fantom stated as she frowned.

"I'll explain it to you later." Teana replied as she looked at Harry.

"I'll have to see it… but do you know how much paperwork this is going to cause?" Harry asked getting a small nod from Teana.

"Subaru showed me the paperwork she had to fill out for Wirbelstrom, well then Luft." Teana stated.

"That was ownership paperwork… division paperwork on the other hand is filled out by me, and your captain has a share of that too." Harry stated getting a gulp from Teana.

'That would explain the dark look I got from Nanoha.' Teana thought with a sigh.

"Have yourself checked by Shamal and her checked out by Mary… with her knowledge of devices of many fields she might be able to see if you are fully repaired or not." Harry ordered and then waved his hand dismissing them and after they left the office. "It is just as you thought, those two are one in the same. They are acting the same too."

{I told you that it was noticeable after we left, but I wonder how that will affect Teana's marriage.} A female voice replied.

"I know Vita, I just hope all this trouble is over… Also is Nanoha finished with her paperwork yet? I got mine done on your trip back after you sent me the message." Harry asked.

{Just about… all that is left is Teana's and you do know that Fantom is on a security watch protocol?} Vita replied getting a sigh from Harry.

"And so was Ixy after the Mirage Incident." Harry replied as he looked out the window. "Quatro killed by a third party. Umbridge killed by an Unknown. Albus killed by Fantom. Just what is going on?"

{I'll leave you to your brooding.} Vita stated as the link closed.

In the R&D…

"Mary?" Teana asked as she entered.

"Sorry she went out for lunch…" Ginny stated as she looked around a corner. "You want something… who is that?"

"Oh Fantom, she needs to be checked over." Teana stated.

"Take her to the medical… another Unison Device?" Ginny deadpanned then exclaimed in surprised. "I'll be…"

"I'm not a Unison Device, I'm a Mana Battery." Fantom stated getting a weird stare by Ginny.

"Wrong Mana System?" Ginny asked.

"Al-Hazardian." Teana replied getting Ginny's eyes to widen.

"Raising Heart, Kaos hjerte, Shining Light, and now you." Ginny started as she waved her hand at Fantom.

"Kaos hjerte, here?" Fantom asked eyes wide.

"No, the owner of that one is on a mission why?" Ginny asked.

"That is Divine Blue's device… only one of her blood could use it… or be Divine Blue." Fantom stated as she shock her head. "Bad things happen when it is around."

"We did lose a training field… but other than that noting bad happened." Ginny stated as Fantom underwent a checkup.

Hours later…

"That was very through…" Fantom stated as she trailed after Teana.

"Those two normally are." Teana replied as they turned into another room. "Hi Shamal."

"Harry already told me you were coming." Shamal stated as she pointed to a room. "Get in there and change." Shamal ordered as she looked at Fantom. "I know what it feels like to have everything change at a split second."

"Please don't pity me." Fantom stated as she looked at the curtain that Teana was behind. "I hope I didn't do anything to her."

"Doubtful." Shamal stated as she entered the small room.

Half an hour later…

"Your results will be in tomorrow, you better take it easy." Shamal stated getting Teana to sigh.

"I will." Teana stated as she and Fantom walked away.

In the parking garage…

"Why are we here, can't we just merge and fly?" Fantom asked.

"No, laws and regulations prevent that." Teana replied as she walked up to a red motorcycle. "Get on."

"Okay… what is this?" Fantom asked as the vehicle rolled off. "Wow!"

At the Lanster apartment…

"Will she want me to stay…" Subaru muttered as she paced the room.

"Mom, I'm trying to do my homework! Mother wouldn't kick you out." Ixy replied as she did a few questions looked over to a crib. "You might want to…" She started to say but was interrupted by twin cries. "Change their diapers."

"Su, Ix, I'm home." Teana stated as she walked in followed by Fantom.

"Hi." Wirbelstrom stated as she floated up to Fantom in her small form.

"How are you tiny?" Fantom asked as she blinked.

"I use this form to save on magic use." Wirbelstrom replied as she grew in size and touched the floor. "And it has the added bonus to be able to go where this form can't."

"I see…" Fantom stated as she sighed. "Belka got one thing better than Al-Hazard. I can't do that."

"Ouch." Wirbelstrom stated as they both paled at a certain smell hit them. "Oh god…"

"I agree." Fantom stated as they both moved away from the living room.

_**A/N: One returned from the mission changed... Teana now has a new form that I will be showing in a later chapter... What will happen next... Will Teana and Fantom's new bond wrinkle her marriage with Subaru... Will Wirbelstrom and Fantom get along... Hmmm... will Nanoha ever meet Otto's boyfriend...**_


	13. Rising Sun Distant Moon… Pt 1…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these series… those that don't make appearances in the series that I'm using are from are mine… In fact the only thing I do own is the premise of this plot…

Chapter 12: Rising Sun Distant Moon… Pt 1…

Inside a cave…

"It is unusual that Kakazu would miss a meeting." Kisame stated as he looked about the room. "And it is very rare that we are told to be at the same place together."

"I know." Deidara stated as he sat against a wall.

"I grow weary of waiting." Sasori muttered.

"You will wait as long as you follow my orders." A male voice stated as seven individuals walked into the room.

"You arrive." Zetsu stated as he rose out of the floor.

"Pain." Tobi stated as he appeared out of a spiral vortex.

"I know where the rest of the jinchuriki will be, we will all attack." Pain stated with a smile.

"Finally… Say what did happen to Kakazu, he and Hiden aren't here?" Kisame asked as he walked over to the leader of Akatsuki.

"They are dead." Pain replied with no remorse. "They fell in battle."

"Oh." Kisame replied as he smiled. "So let's go."

"Wait." Pain ordered as five of his companions moved to the entrance of the cave. "They are with a powerful foe, one that can fight evenly with all of them and not tire out."

"Her?" Deidara asked with some fear. "I want to show her my art in person."

"I know. She has to be dealt with for the Moon Eye plan to work." Pain stated with a frown. "Now you may go. Tobi, I need to talk with you."

"Tobi is a good boy." Tobi stated as the other members left. "Yes, Negato?"

"How much do you think this action of mine will work?" Negato asked.

"That I'm unsure of… But with all of us working on taking them down it should be easy." Tobi replied.

"It better, Madara." Negato stated as he and five of the others he came in with left.

"Negato how easy it is to fool you." Madara stated before vanishing in a swirl.

On the road to Suna several days later…

"You know, you all have improved rapidly…" Otto started to say but something interrupted her.

[Ma'am, incoming explosive object.] Shadow Heart stated getting Otto to look up and frown.

"Him again." Otto muttered as she looked at the squad with her. "Get them to Suna… Protect them at all costs."

"Yes, ma'am." All of the squad stated as one as they lead the party away leaving Otto alone.

"Is the area clear?" Otto asked with her eyes closed.

[It will be soon.] Shadow replied as Otto pulled out a dagger and a green gem.

"Hey! Cross Dresser!" Otto shouted getting several miniature explosives to come near her. "Got a reaction." She stated as she reappeared in a different spot.

"You would make a perfect puppet, I might have to ask Deidara to refrain from damaging you too much." Sasori stated getting Otto to dodge his attack as well.

'Two… well the reports did say that they always travel in sets.' Otto thought as she pointed her staff at Sasori. "Fire!" She ordered as several green bullets ripped through the puppet like butter but right as the shell was penetrated something leaped out. "What the hell?" Otto muttered in a weird fascination.

"It looks like your art isn't as lasting as you say it is." Deidara chided as his ride landed.

"Shut it… she is stronger than we knew." Sasori stated as the two attacked her.

'From what I've been told… Red head uses poisons so anything he uses would be coated in it… Blondie there uses explosives… I better take out Sasori.' Otto thought as she weaved through their attacks. "Shadow Heart Stand alone mode."

[Affirmative.] Shadow Heart replied as she let go of the staff.

"Break Wind!" Otto stated as she held her hand out and blasted Deidara away.

"Wha!" Sasori stated surprised.

"Drop in the bucket of the swirling mix of the stars. Drop from the prison and form a giant to smash all that stand in my way." Otto chanted as she knelt and placed her hand on the ground. "Terra Fist!" Otto stated as a hand rose out of the ground and grabbed Sasori and then squeezed. "Now for the mad bomber." Otto stated as she started to walk away.

"I'm not down yet." Sasori stated as he started to push against the hand.

"Really?" Otto asked as she looked over he shoulder. "Crush." She commanded as a larger hand rose out of the ground and slammed the first.

Miles away…

"Damn it stay still!" Deidara shouted as he tossed clay that soon exploded at a fast moving spear.

[That was not my orders.] Shadow Heart replied as it continually dodged the explosives.

"Shadow Heart Heel." Otto ordered as she floated into the area. "I dealt with your partner."

"Really?" Deidara asked with a frown. "I had hoped to show him that my art is more impressive than his."

"Art is art." Otto stated as she shrugged. "His was puppets and yours is fireworks, both are amazing… Mine is making my enemies vanish."

"Really, do you know I held back on you?" Deidara asked as he put his hand into his pouch and frowned.

"I held back the last time, as I didn't fight at my full power." Otto replied as she sighed. "And you must be running low on that clay."

"Can't believe that I ran through it that fast…" Deidara muttered as he then looked for Otto. "Where did she go?"

"Break Star!" Otto stated as blue meteors fell from the sky.

"Now that is art." Deidara stated as the explosions ripped into the area.

Some distance away…

"That takes care of them…" Otto stated as a bubble filled with water enveloped her. 'What the hell…' She thought as she looked about and spotted a shark like man race at her, but she raced up to the top of the bubble and broke out of it. "What the fuck…"

"That's something Deidara forgot to mention." The sharkman stated as his face popped out of the bubble. "Stay there so I can kill you." He stated before diving into the bubble.

"I think not…" Otto muttered as she aimed Shadow Heart down. "Thunder Rage!"

[Thunder Rage Mk II.] Shadow Heart stated as hundreds of green lightning bolts rained from the sky and into the water bubble.

"That might protect you from normal lightning… but magical lightning…" Otto started to say as the bubble started to glow green and then explode.

"You little bitch…" Kisame stated as his sword spat him out.

"Okay… that's new." Otto muttered as she sighed. 'Can I keep this going… so far… it has taken more effort to take the last two down than I should be using.'

"I bet you are wondering why it is so hard for you to beat us?" Kisame asked as he smiled. "We aren't S-Rank missing ninjas for show… it is for the pure power that we possess."

"I thought as much… Shadow Heart, Backdoor." Otto ordered getting Kisame to look at her oddly.

[Blaster System Lock Level Five engaged.] Shadow Heart stated getting Otto to smirk.

Inside Harry's office…

"What the… Otto activated Lock Level Five… how?" Harry muttered as he read the information report. "I thought only Nanoha could activate… Mary"

{Yes?} Mary asked surprised.

"Could someone put a backdoor into a program?" Harry asked.

{Possible, but they would need the… she didn't… doesn't Otto know that Nanoha limited the Lock System to emergencies only?} Mary replied as Harry didn't look happy. {Also only Nanoha can shut level five off or the user can.}

Back with Otto…

"That is one strange power you have." Kisame stated with some awe. "But that still pales to me."

"Really?" Otto stated as she raised her staff to the sky. "Rip the Space into a thousand lights! Chains of Punishment!"

"What is this!" Kisame demanded as the chains wrapped him up and his sword was pulled from his grasp.

"You have made me use up too much power…" Otto muttered as she pointed her staff at him. "IS: Ray Storm." She stated as a green beam pierced him. "The rest… Got to find them…"

[Blaster off.] Shadow Heart stated as the extra power boost disappeared. [Backdoor time limit expired.]

"Great." Otto muttered as she flew off.

After a few moments in the air…

"You are a thorn in our side for too long!" A woman shouted as a whip made of paper latched onto Otto's leg.

"Wha?" Otto muttered as she was pulled out of the sky and slammed into the ground hard. "You are going to pay for that…" Otto muttered as she stood up slowly.

"You are getting in the way of Negato's plan." Konan shouted as she sent a wave of projectiles at Otto who back flipped out of the path.

"So his plan calls for the deaths of nine people?" Otto asked as she narrowed her eyes but frowned when her vision swam for a moment. 'I did use up too much energy taking on those others…'

"Now die!" Konan shouted as a wave of pages came at Otto.

"Not today…" Otto muttered as she waved her hand and nothing happened. "Fuck…" Otto muttered as she was slammed by the wave of papers.

_**A/N: Will Otto survive her perilous fight she is in... why is Akatsuki trying to kill her... why did she make a backdoor in her mother's blaster system... Will Otto fall victim to the addictivness of the Blaster MK. II... Will she get in trouble for using it... well if she lives...**_


	14. Distant Sun Falling Moon… Pt 2…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these series… those that don't make appearances in the series that I'm using are from are mine… In fact the only thing I do own is the premise of this plot…

Chapter 13: Distant Sun Falling Moon… Pt 2…

"Didn't your mother teach you not to fight a weakened opponent?" A male asked holding Otto.

"Who are you?" Konan asked as she went to attack again but found that nothing was launched at him.

"You ninjas and your pointless bloodline limits." The guy stated as he put Otto on the ground raised his hand at Konan and sent her flying into a cliff that just rose out of the ground. "I could finish you right here, but we have unfinished business with someone else."

"Diabound… why are you here?" Otto asked as she slowly got to her feet.

"I have my reasons." Diabound replied as he touched her shoulder and both appeared at the party that was in the middle of fighting off Negato. "You rest. I'll show you the full power of a Lord."

"Don't… six against one…" Otto muttered making the group see her finally.

"Commander!" One stated as she ran over to her. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I had to fight four opponents back to back." Otto replied as she sighed. "Diabound helped me against the last one…"

With Diabound

"You must be the Paths of Pain." Diabound chided as he grabbed one of the paths and crushed the head easily, but getting the attention of the other paths.

"You don't know the meaning of Pain." One of the five stated as they surrounded Diabound as one leaped back and a new body emerged from a portal.

"You have to go." Diabound stated as he just flexed his hand and the one that brought back the one he killed before exploded. "I don't know the meaning of pain, huh?" Diabound asked with a cruel smile. "I've lived for countless centuries heeding the orders of my boss. Don't know the meaning of pain… get real." He stated with the smile growing.

"What are you?" One of the paths asked shocked.

"I am The Mazouko Lord Disaster Soulbound, Diabound." Diabound stated as the air around him shimmered a little revealing an evil presence. "I'm also the Right hand of Lady Blue." He stated as he snapped his fingers and two of the paths exploded in blood and gore.

"You are getting in the way of the Moon Eye plan!" One of the paths shouted getting a sigh from Diabound.

"That isn't what you think it is." Diabound muttered as he waved his hands and another moon appeared in the sky. "I made this several years ago… just on the off chance someone with the foolish idea of trying to use that creature."

"Need some help?" A red haired girl asked getting Diabound to look at her.

"I've never seen you before." Diabound stated as his eyes widened. "I see… What are you doing on this shaft?"

"Mother asked me to check into something for her here on this shaft." The red head replied as she looked up. "I can take care of that for you."

"Please." Diabound stated as he looked at the remaining Paths. "Run… If I ever meet any of you again… I'll show you my displeasure."

In space the moon exploded after a red beam impacted against it…

Back on the ground…

"So what is Mother after?" Diabound asked as he looked at the red head.

"Mother wants to know why the fighting stopped here, and asked me to ask the two gods why?" The red head replied but growled as Diabound vanished.

"They requested that they be left alone for sometime." Diabound stated as he was out of sight.

Days later…

"Otto, are you okay?" Garra asked as she slowly got out of bed.

"I feel better… how many dead?" Otto asked as she looked down. "I knew it…"

"Only two died, none of us jinchuriki was taken." Garra stated as he looked at her. "So is the threat over?"

"That I'm not sure of…" Otto replied as she looked to the side but narrowed her eyes. "I know you are there come out."

"You are very interesting." A guy stated as a vortex appeared and Madara appeared. "Though you ruined everything… with one move destroyed the entire plan… I wish to congratulate you for that." He stated as he vanished again.

"Okay… that was odd." Otto muttered as a vid screen appeared.

{Otto what were you thinking, using the Blaster Lock Five?} Harry asked.

"I was in a middle of a fight that was pushing me to my limit. What was I supposed to do?" Otto replied as she sighed. "We got ambushed in a well played out trap."

{I got a ship heading to pick you up… something happened to the automated station we had on the moon there.} Harry stated.

"About that… I'll send it through a report… we might have more to deal with soon." Otto replied as she looked at Garra.

"I think it is time you actually came clean." Garra stated as Tsunade walked into the room. "Your body didn't respond to her healing jutsus."

"Heh… heh… heh… fuck." Otto muttered as she flopped back on the bed. "Sir… make that two problems."

{Just great…} Harry muttered as he sighed. {More paperwork… first Teana now you… give them the basics nothing fancy.}

"Understood." Otto replied as the screen disappeared. "I'm not fully human."

"Figured that much, but you appear that way, but your innards are coupled with something different." Tsunade stated getting Otto to sigh.

"That part is classified… I'm one of fourteen… I didn't ask for this to been done to me, but I can't change that… It will not affect any children I have as my niece isn't the same." Otto stated making Tsunade raise an eyebrow. "Look the diplomat will say the same thing… the only way I'll tell the rest is…" Otto started to say but looked away.

{Otto…} Harry deadpanned.

"What… Teana knows, Verossa knows, so why can't who I pick know?" Otto asked.

{Fine…} Harry replied before sighing.

"I'll ask the diplomat." Tsunade stated as she left the room.

"Scary medic is gone." Otto muttered as she sighed. "Shadow Heart diagnostics please."

[Damage to nervous system is at seventy-five percent. Damage to muscle systems at fifty percent. Linker Core at seventy-five percent. You are running at forty-five percent.] Shadow Heart replied getting Otto to sigh.

"Great… Shadow Heart how is my other side?" Otto asked getting Garra to quirk in eyebrow and a sigh from the vid screen.

[Ten percent.] Shadow Heart replied getting a pale face from Otto.

"Damn… not good." Otto muttered as she groaned. "My doctor isn't going to like me. Harry could you have an appointment made for me?"

{I can, but your report is due on my desk after you are released from there.} Harry replied before closing the screen.

"What can you tell me?" Garra asked.

"Not much… I'll tell you and Matsuri when I get back." Otto stated as the entire room started to glow white. "Garra get out now."

"Hey, it is my turn!" Matsuri stated as she walked into the room and all three vanished.

On board a TSAB ship…

"You morons! You didn't bother to check to make sure I was alone! Now you have to fill out the paperwork and fill them in about the shock that they just witnessed." Otto shouted at an officer.

"We had orders to get you ASAP." The officer stated as the Captain walked into the room.

"Get her to the medical bay, and these two in a room. I'm sorry but after we brought her aboard we left for Mid-childa." The captain explained.

"Otto is an alien?" Matsuri asked shocked.

"I guess so." Garra replied as they followed one of the people that asked them to follow.

In a medical bed…

"Mom, can my boyfriend and other partner stay at the house?" Otto asked as she called.

{I'm sorry but your mom is on her way back from a mission…} Vesta replied. {I wished that she took me with her.}

{Quit whining about it and help me find one of the blonde terrors… I doubt your mom would care… if anything I'll just blame it on Captain Vohro about it...} Arf stated as the connection cut.

"No use of magic is permitted in the medical bay." A nurse stated getting Otto to sigh.

"I was just informing my family about the other two that was brought on board with me." Otto replied as she frowned. "I'm just wondering how I got so damaged…"

_**A/N: Hmmm... what could happen next... How much trouble will this make... Garra got taken with Matsuri when Otto was brought aboard... And what did Harry mean by Otto making paperwork issues for her problems that just arisen... Poor Vesta and Arf dealing with infants...**_


	15. The Dawn… Pt 1…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these series… those that don't make appearances in the series that I'm using are from are mine… In fact the only thing I do own is the premise of this plot…

Chapter 14: The Dawn… Pt 1…

In a hospital room…

"Otto, that was reckless of you." Nanoha stated in a very angry tone. "I gave you the Blaster Lock system, and limited it to only level three for a reason."

"Lock Three gives out in ten minutes." Otto stated back. "I would be dead then… Kisame, required a longer time. So I revealed that I built a backdoor into Lock Five, though it only lasts for half an hour."

"Half an hour?" Nanoha asked surprised.

"Yeah, I remember Cinque talking about your new Blaster after her defeat from it. I looked it up later on." Otto revealed with a sigh. "Yes it was reckless of me to create a backdoor to use it, but I programmed the backdoor to snap shut at thirty minutes."

"Why are you this hurt as well?" Nanoha asked.

"Ask the Navy, they didn't send the ship in for two months… I've been running at lower capacity, if they did come, I wouldn't have needed to use the Blaster to begin with." Otto stated angry about the situation.

"I know why they didn't." Fate stated as she entered the room. "There was a three pronged attack well after you left for the Unadministered world 197."

"Damn." Otto muttered as she sighed. "Oh, I found out who Diabound is… actually it should be what he is."

"You have?" Nanoha asked surprised.

"Yeah, he called himself Disaster Soulbound… and something about being a Mazouku Lord. Also that he is Divine Blue's Right hand." Otto replied as she snickered. "And what's this about Teana causing a problem, no one will tell me."

"Teana happened to gain the use of a… well… an old unison device, that doesn't like being called that." Nanoha replied as she sighed. "Made me have to fill out that stupid paperwork that I had to fill when Subaru did the same thing, luckily I didn't have to do them again when Luft's real name and use was found out."

"Ouch." Otto muttered as she sighed. "How are Gaara and Matsuri?"

"Oddly they are taking this quite nicely… I also asked my teacher to handle your students there while you recover." Nanoha stated.

"Actually the threat on them is over… I hope." Otto muttered as she sighed. "Though I'm quite leery about it."

"The doctor isn't happy with how much damage you took, and it will take a little while for you to be back on your feet." Fate stated getting a nod from Otto.

"Yeah, I know, I just need to fill out what happened and why I chose my actions." Otto stated as she waved her hand and several screens popped up filled with information. "I had Shadow Heart and Kaos hjerte record my battle, so I just have to add my notes into it."

"Smart." Fate muttered in awe.

"The Doctor had us all instilled with that so we will record what went wrong on a mission and how we could correct it later on." Otto stated as she sighed. "I guess it is one of the good things he did."

"We will see you at home soon." Nanoha stated as she left with Fate.

"You can come out." Otto muttered as she looked to the side.

"I'm amazed at how well you adapted to our magic." Diabound stated as he looked at her. "Quite some damage you did to yourself."

"Stuff it." Otto demanded getting a sigh from Diabound. "So Disaster Soulbound?"

"My role in life." Diabound stated as he sat in a chair. "I create disasters that bring people together in a bond. I can also kill others by will."

"That is quite some power, are you here to kill me?" Otto asked.

"No." Diabound stated as he stood up. "I'm here to offer you something."

At the Training fields…

"Okay Fantom!" Teana ordered as she looked at Harry and Reinforce.

"Mana contact." Fantom stated as she went into Teana and created an orange bubble.

"You ready for this?" Teana asked as the bubble dispersed revealing Teana's new appearance, she was now wearing a black chainmail shirt with a black long sleeve shirt under it, a black pair of shorts wrapped in two layers of silver feathery belts, and black boots, but the most notable change was that her hair stayed orange but was longer with a headband pulling her hair away from her face, and two very elegant white wings attached to her back.

"You were right." Harry stated as he sighed. "I can already tell that Fantom is already helping you." He continued as he walked up and patted her on the shoulder. "You do look like you can take an army on your own."

"Is this how it always feels like, I can take the entire division on…" Teana stated in an eager tone.

"That remains to be seen, but I can tell that you are more powerful than you were before hand." Harry stated as he walked around her touching the wings, and then pulled a feather.

"Hey! Watch it?" Teana shouted as she spun around glaring.

"So those wings are real?" Harry asked shocked.

"Can't be." Reinforce muttered as she walked up when Harry pulled the feather.

"But of course it is." A male voice stated getting the three to look alarmed. "I see that Fantom is fully repaired and with a new Valkyrie."

:Diabound.: Fantom told Teana. "So you're Diabound?" Teana asked as she looked at him with disbelief.

"I can prove who I am, as Fantom already told you my name." Diabound stated as he appeared out of thin air. "A master form, I haven't seen one in ages."

"Fantom told me that is what we form." Teana stated as she backed up her wings opening.

"I'm not here to fight… Just warn you… Divine and Sylfeid are closer than you would ever know, protect them… as someone is hunting them and they have traced their power to this base." Diabound stated as he sighed. "I had hoped to give my master a few more years of rest."

"Why tell us then?" Harry asked. "Wouldn't it be better to tell your master?"

"It would, but then I would reveal who to the person hunting her." Diabound replied with a sigh. "The agent of Mother is not one to be trifled with, Master of the Night Sky. Fantom, it might be wise for you to train your new master in the art of being a Valkyrie, as that age is no longer followed."

"Wait… who should we be protecting?" Teana asked.

"Just two, they will not be able to attack the agent with anything and the moment that they try they will freeze. Protect them till the forces that I'm gathering arrive." Diabound stated as he vanished.

"Something tells me we are going to need to redecorate the base again." Harry deadpanned getting a slight glare from Teana who flapped her wings and went airborne.

"This will get some getting used to." Teana muttered as she pulled out Cross Mirage. 'I can't concentrate on shooting if I have to concentrate on the wings.' :I will handle the wings if you want…: 'I have to learn how anyways… I need for it to be instinctual for me. That way I can fight with you improving my shots and helping me aim…' :I got it, I generate the bullets while you fly.:

"Something wrong?" Harry asked as Teana had a frown on her face.

"No just figuring out how to do this." Teana replied as she aimed at a formation of rocks that was generated and fired a massive shot that annihilated them. "Too much power Fantom." Teana stated making Harry sigh.

"This will take some time." Harry muttered as he watched Teana fire shots that continued to be too powerful for the practice session.

Later that night at the Takamachis…

"So Gaara was it?" Nanoha asked as she looked at the Kazekage. "I remember that you were a little different the last time I saw you."

"Ixy, she made me realize that there was more to life than just fighting." Gaara stated as he looked at the older Takamachi. "And in a way she made me see what I became."

"That's good." Fate stated as she feed two girls. "That was a pretty good shield you have."

"I still have it. I just chose not to have my sand on me at the moment." Gaara stated surprising Matsuri.

"You actually trust them?" Matsuri asked as she looked at the family.

"They are Otto's family." Gaara replied with a sigh. "I do wonder what is different about Otto."

"That is her secret to tell." Nanoha replied as she watched Fate finish and started to feed her own set. "You know Matsuri if you want to help you just have to ask."

"I do… but I rather it be my own then someone else's kid." Matsuri replied getting a chuckle from Nanoha.

"I was the same once, that was till I had adopted one kid and had a set of twins dropped on me in one year… and an older set of twins at that." Nanoha replied. "But I learned that raising a kid takes more practice than just fly by handle." She continued as she wiped her daughters faces. "I over compensated with Vivio, my childhood wasn't the best… Learned my lesson there, tried to be there for the twins if they needed help… and this set, well I'm going to be a little more strict than I was with Vivio."

{Mrs. Takamachi… you aren't going to believe this, but Otto is fully healed.} A doctor stated over a vid screen.

"Wait what? I thought she had to wait three more days?" Nanoha asked back getting a nervous chuckle from the doctor.

{Sometime after you left she got better at an alarming rate that we have no clue how. So we have to ask, did you do anything to her while you were visiting?} the doctor asked.

"No… Vesta, watch my kids. I'll be there ASAP." Nanoha stated as she got up and walked to her front door. "Sorry I'm being a terrible host… But I have to see what is going on there."

"I understand." Gaara replied as he watched Matsuri play with the infants while a cat and a wolf watched them. "So, how much have I learned today is true?"

"All of it." Fate replied as she sighed. "Nanoha had no clue that her DNA was stolen… her blood information…" She stated getting a nod from Gaara. "That is how the twins were born, Otto and Deed, we kind of rescued them from the person that cloned them… so I'm their stepmother. Now the new sets of twins… well that is more of a shock for the family… we gave birth to them."

"We as in both you and Nanoha?" Gaara asked getting a nod from Fate. "Does this coincide with the time she was pulled from Suna?"

"Yeah… massive baby boom… pretty much shut down the entire TSAB for a little while, but on the flip side it also shut down the crime networks for the same period." Fate muttered with a sigh. "Well those that happened to be here on Mid-childa."

"I see." Gaara stated as he sighed. "When I was younger I never thought to be in the position I'm in now."

"I was the same once." Fate replied. "When I was younger I tried to make my mother smile, and she… didn't like me at all."

"Fate, she tried to kill you several times." Arf muttered getting Gaara to quirk an eyebrow.

"Arf is tied to my life force, so when I die, she dies as well. She became my only friend for several years, and then Nanoha blew me up." Fate muttered.

"It was the only way you would listen to me." Nanoha stated surprising everyone in the room save Otto, who had followed her mother into the house. "And you've yet to tell me how you were healed that fast."

"At the moment I can't." Otto replied as she sighed. "Just like I told the doctors, there is something coming that needs all of us in fighting form."

"And why you and not all the patients in there?" Nanoha asked.

"Riot Force it will be attacked and why… I wasn't told…" Otto replied as she sighed. "What a beautiful way to end a great night."

At a moonlit hill…

"So Linith, I see you got my message." Diabound stated as the Dragon appeared.

"What's this about an agent of Mother?" Linith asked as she looked at the Mazouku lord.

"Mother wants to know why we aren't following the creed she placed. Thus she sent an agent here to question the Blues." Diabound replied with a sigh. "And as they requested that they sleep, we have to wake them up during the attack… much as it will be annoying."

"Damn it… Damn it… Damn it!" Linith shouted as she didn't look happy. "It just had to happen four hundred years too early."

"Yeah… oh Fantom is active." Diabound stated.

"I know, saw her." Linith stated with a smirk that then fell. "Shit… how the hell am I going to cover my disappearance in the fight?"

"That is your fault. But she should be able to make a good cover." Diabound replied as he vanished.

"This is so stupid." Linith muttered as she too vanished.

_**A/N: Now What Could Go Wrong... Who is going to attak Riot Force... Why is Riot Force the target... Who is Linith acting as... Will Divine and Slyfied be revealed... Will this be the last fight the group can do before being destroyed... And what is the offer that Diabound gave Otto... will there be any repercussions of this massive fight...**_


End file.
